Love VS Gorgeous
by immortalgod
Summary: What would happen if Caroline got over Klaus and fall in love with yet another British man? What if Stefan s sworn enemy-slash-sidekick Enzo wanted a girl that was already claimed by an evil hybrid original with anger issues? And more importantly, what would Klaus do when he learns about it? Its a short story for Carenzo shippers,but i will extend it if i see review...
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

"I just can`t believe you`ve never seen it!" Caroline exclaimed stopping abruptly at her house`s front door.

Enzo gave her a once over. Of course she was beautiful today… Actually he thought she was always beautiful, but there was something special today and he couldn`t figure out what. Her shiny blond hair was caught behind her head into a loosen ponytail and her eyes were gleaming with surprise… She wore a casual dark gray track suit and her hair was dripping with sweat on the edges, a little, which was understandable considering she was exercising.

"Well, that`s because I`ve been stuck in a cell, being tortured by the Augustine's…" he said casually but Caroline frowned. "They didn`t exactly had the best TV channels for me to watch, Blondie…"

Caroline stared at him for awhile before she finally spoke.

"Don`t make fun of it…" she said at last with a frown pinned on her forehead. "It must`ve been terrible…"

"Well it wasn`t all that bad… I was lying lazily all day and the doctors were serving me food and I got to hear to the radio…"

"Enzo…" Caroline whispered slowly with a pained face… "We`ve never talked about this… You`re time in that place…"

"There`s nothing to talk about…" he said still with a fake smile on his face.

Caroline was about to say something but was cut off.

"So… About the war star movie…"

"Star wars…" corrected Caroline with a soft laugh.

"Whatever…" he retorted. "You grab the movies, I`ll grab pop corn and coda… Should I call the little birdies or will you?"

"No… team delena is going out for camping by themselves tonight, I hope they show mercy on Mystic Falls` woods… There are quite some beautiful trees there…"

"Delena?" Enzo asked raising an eyebrow…

"Yeah the ship… Delena… Damon and Elena…" Caroline explained while Enzo still looked like she was talking Chinese and he didn`t understand a word. Caroline sight and grabbed the keys from her bag. "You have so much to learn… Don`t worry, I`ll train you personally…"

Enzo smiled.

"I`m sure you won`t fail a world saving mission like that…" he teased.

"When have you ever seen me fail?" she asked lifting her chin.

"Aaa when…"

"Don`t answer that!" she ordered when Enzo was about to.

Enzo just smiled…

"Tonight, eight o clock, don't be late!" she said sternly while opening the door.

"I wouldn`t dare!" he said smiling. "See you tonight, gorgeous!"

He stayed there, staring at the closed door for awhile. _**Makeup**_, he thought finally understanding the difference he so wanted to locate, _**She`s wearing no makeup… and she`s even more gorgeous…**_ He heard her slow movements from inside the house; he could hear her dropping the keys on the table, opening the door to the bathroom and then the water running from the shower…

He closed his eyes envisioning her getting in the shower… Her hair getting wet, sticking on her flawless skin… the water dropping on her bare body, sliding slowly down, finding its way to the most secret places… Her smell filling the room… The heat coming from her body as it warmed up under the hot water…

A corn brought him back to reality and he realized he stood in the middle of the road, when he almost got run down by a car, not that it would had kill him, but he stepped aside to let the furious driver go…

He then looked at the house one last time shaking his head disapprovingly…

"Damn girl…" he murmured out of breath and worked out as he was. "You`ll be the death of me…"

**Ok… I hear opinions…**

**shall I go on?**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPRET 1: MOVIE NIGHT **

Caroline breathed loudly keeping her irritated gaze on the screen.

She was sitting on the couch legs crossed underneath her and putting the now empty pop corn bowl on her legs. Enzo sat right next to her leaning casually on the back of the couch with his body facing Caroline`s and his head resting lazily on one hand.

"All right…" he said smiling as he rolled his eyes at her. "This must be the fifteenth time that you sighted in the last five minutes, what is it that bothers you, gorgeous?"

Caroline paused the movie and turned to face her companion with angered eyes.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed. "Do you even know what happened the past five hours on that screen?!"

"Yeah… That kid from that weir planet became a jet sky night…" he said.

"Jedi Knight!" Caroline corrected saying the word in between her teeth.

"The little apprentice, Bobby Z, became a master…" Enzo continued like she hadn`t spoken at all. "The Chinese girl became a mini female terminator… Oh and that dragon-like creature somehow became a politician…"

Caroline shook her head disapprovingly.

"So, have I got it right?" Enzo said with an arrogant smile Caroline had convinced herself long time ago that she hated.

"Oh let's see…" she said annoyed. "You called Ben Obi-Wan Kenobi Bobby Z, you think that Queen Padme is a Chinese girl-slash-gladiator, and the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks – not a politician, obviously –a dragon-like creature! Which leads to the conclusion that you haven`t been paying the slightest bit of attention because aside from the plot, you don`t even know the names of the main characters!"

At the end of her speech she took a deep breath and crossed her hands on her chest while her companion tried to suppress a smile.

"Well it`s hard to remember all that names…" Enzo protested. "Especially after five house of brainwashing…"

"For a human it might be a little difficult, but for a vampire it's a piece of cake!" Caroline retorted. "And if you have been watching the movie half the time you were watching me, you might at least remember the names!"

"Oh, come on, watching your face was so much more fun than these stupid flashlight swords…" Enzo replied without being able to stop his smile from spreading. "Especially when you cried…"

"I… I did not cry!" the blond girl protested.

"Oh yes you did… When that guy killed the dark haired boy you were weeping…" he teased.

"I was not!" she exclaimed."

"_**You were my brother! I loved you**_!" he mimicked the protagonist`s voice and then he faked Caroline`s as he added: "Oh no please! Don't kill him! Guhu… guhu… sniff…sob…" he said portending to be crying and weeping the tears away.

He didn`t manage to laugh at her for any longer because something soft landed with force on his head… A pillow, he realized…

He looked at the angry girl, trying to suppress his amused smile and to look furious himself. She was so adorable when she frowned like that and crossed her hands on her chest… He fought hard the urge to grab and kiss her right there and then knowing that she wouldn`t like it.

"Caroline Forbs…" he said seriously, and the girl actually blinked surprised at his official tone. "Did you just throw a pillow on my incredibly hot and madly irresistible face?"

Caroline cracked a smile and rolled her eyes.

"And instead of pleading for my forgiveness on your knees, you`re laughing at me now?!" he continued the tone and watched her smile widened.

"Yes, I am!" she said sternly after a few seconds, playing along with this new game.

"Ts ts ts…" he retorted. "This is not a way to treat people older than you, you should show more respect to them... Didn`t your mother taught you that?"

"Hey, leave my mom alone!" she said throwing another pillow.

"Apparently not…" he answered his question himself. "Well, how lucky for her I am still around and willing to oblige…"

With his last words, he grabbed her from the waist.

"What are you doing? Stop!" she protested in between her laughs. He continued tickling her on her stomach as the bowl fell down to the floor… Their laughter filled the room slowly but steadily.

"Oh no, gorgeous… You`ve been torturing me for the last few hours, now it`s my turn…"

"S-stop!" she said again laughing.

When he didn`t listened to her requests she tried to escape him by pushing him with her palms. He caught her ankles and pinned them above her head immobilizing her within less than a minute. They were laying on the couch now; with Enzo on top of her while Caroline tried desperately to escape him, with no luck…

Slowly her laughter faded into low giggles but Enzo`s smile remained all the same on his face.

"What are you going to do now, gorgeous?" he asked at last breathing heavily, when he had immobilized her in every way.

His breath embraced her face, warming it up, making her dizzy… it smelled like pop corn and coda… She could almost taste what his mouth on hers would be like… But the strongest scent and biggest allure was _his_ scent mingled with his cologne… it made her nose ache and her eyes burn with desire…

Only then did Caroline notice how close they truly were and her smile faded. The amusement in her eyes was replaced by something entirely different, something she hadn`t felt for years now, for no one… it was lust… His legs were pinning hers down as his hands were immobilizing her ankles… His chest rested softly on hers… and his face… His lips were only inches away from hers, their noses practically touching. He was invading her personal space, overwhelming her... But the worst part wasn`t the fact that she didn`t minded being so close to him, it was that she wanted to get even closer…

They were both breathing heavily, clearly worked up from their earlier struggle… Well, struggle for Caroline, play for Enzo…

"I…" she said out of breath, after few silenced minutes. She had – for a second – forgotten what he had asked. "I am going to kindly ask you to let go of me…" she whispered.

She swallowed hard… Their bodies were too close, their mouths too much alluring and their tongues thirsty to taste each other… And the fact that their lips were almost touching didn`t help at all…

"What if I don`t want to?" Enzo murmured his eyes betraying his desire… His… _bad_ intentions were clear…

Caroline couldn`t help a pleasant chill that explored her whole body starting from her neck and reaching to the most pleasurable places…

As they exchanged a long lasting look while their eyes were searching one another`s for some hidden clue, suddenly an unspoken understanding passed through them at the same time … A massage only they could understand… A desire, they shared… They both leaned in together, like their minds were linked and synchronized. The anticipation was over as soon as their lips met each other with a hunger and despair they never had felt before in their lives…

* * *

><p>"He kissed you?!" Elena exclaimed raising her eyebrows while Bonnie almost spilled her coffee on the table.<p>

The three girls were sitting in the Salvatore boarding house, drinking coffee and enjoying the day while the boys were out, somewhere… Possibly in the Grill…

"Was it good?" the other girl asked smiling wickedly.

"Bonnie!" the blond vampire exclaimed choked.

"That means it was!" said Elena smiling wildly at her best friend while Caroline glared at them both.

"Oh come on Caroline spill the bids! We both know that if it was _us_ not telling you even the smallest details you`d killed us…" Elena said. "Same rules apply… Spill!"

The blond girl made a face and stuck her tongue out.

"What happened after the kiss?!" the Bennett witch asked impatiently clearly implying what she hadn`t said.

"We went to my bedroom and we had excruciating, mind-blowing sex till dawn!" she replied sternly.

Her two friends exchanged a shocked look.

"Really?!" Elena asked echoing Bennie's frightened enthusiasm too…

"Of course not!" the blond replied almost laughing at her friends` disappointed looks.

"It`s not like that! We`re… just… friends!" she added after a minute. "And we both agreed that this… _kiss _… will never to be discussed again!"

"Mhh…" the other girl said unconvinced. "Hey Bonnie, remind me, wasn`t she JUST FRIENDS with Matt, before she started dating him?"

"And with Tyler…" Bonnie retorted smiling.

"And with Stefan…" Elena continued.

"Ok, all right, I get it!" Caroline yelled annoyed. "But this time is different, you know it is… I can`t let myself feel anything for him… I can`t put him in that kind of danger… And I won`t…"

The two brunette girls exchanged looks again…

"I mean you did mention Stefan…" the blond said to Elena. "Have you forgotten what happened to him? Because I haven`t… And I`m not gonna do the same to Enzo!"

This time the two girls stopped smiling… Sad memories filled their mind as they remembered how Stefan had left the town… Or rather, how Stefan was forced to leave it…

"It`s been twenty years, Care…" Bonnie said holding her best friend`s palm into her hands reassuringly.

"It doesn`t matter how much time passes, Bonnie…" the blond girl replied standing up and looking through the window while she hugged herself and whispered the next word. "He won`t leave me alone, and you know it…"

Elena felt the urge to hug her friend and to reassure her that everything would be ok… But she didn`t, because she knew that this could be a lie… she knew that her best friend was right.

He wouldn`t have forgotten… He would never forget what she did. And he would never grant her her freedom, ever…

That much he had promised…

* * *

><p>"Hey, what the hell is going on with you and Caroline?!" Damon demanded to know as he emptied a double shot of Bourbon and ordered more.<p>

They had been out for the most part of the day playing football at first and then pool at grill since the girls had occupied the boarding house.

"Oh, so that`s why you lured me here?" his friend retorted with his British accent filling the air. "…to get me drunk and ask me about the Vampire Barbie?"

"Oh – ho, dodging the question by using another question… it`s not a novelty and it`s, sooo not a good sign!"

"I`m not dodging, I`m just debating whether to tell you or not…" his friend replied not losing his wit just yet.

"Enzo, Spill! Now!" said Damon putting down his drink so abruptly he almost spilled it. "What happened between the two of you?!"

"Nothing yet…" he admitted as his eyes softened in the memory of last night.

"Yet?!" Damon`s eyebrows arched in surprise. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"I like her, Damon!" he said sternly. "And I`m not gonna let her go so easily, not when I feel like she feels something back, not without a fight! I`m going to claim her…"

"Well, here`s the thing dumbass, she is claimed, spoken for and you have to stay as far away from her as you can!" he retorted using his serious voice. "Or you`re gonna put yourself in a kind of a trouble no one could get you out from, including me!"

"What can I say?" Enzo inquired faking a sad look. "I`m a thrill seeker…"

He didn`t manage to finish his sentence and Damon was on him in nanoseconds. His hands were on his neck while he held him against the wall. But Enzo was stronger and he managed to make Damon release him by crushing his hand with his before throwing him on the pool table that crushed under his weight.

Meanwhile the people in the grill were frantic… Some were fleeting the place the minute the fight broke off while the more bold ones were closing in to see what caused it. Neither of the two fighters seem to notice or care about their reaction though.

The perks of being a bad guy, I guess…

"What the hell do you think you`re doing?!" Enzo asked infuriated as his friend started getting up.

"Me?! Or you?!" Damon yelled. "Do you really think that you`re gonna walk away from this unscratched?! I refuse to think you`re that stupid!"

"And I refuse to believe that the Damon Salvatore I knew is now trembling with fear because of some stupid guy who thinks that the world belongs to him! I don`t care if he comes for me… I`ll kill him and be done with it!"

"You can`t kill him!" Damon yelled back taking a face that someone would use to a two years old child. "You know you can`t. And you can`t free her either. Do you really think we haven`t already tried?!"

Enzo frowned at that.

"And he`s not just some evil guy who thinks he owns the world… He really owns it! If he wants to rule the world, he will… If he decides to come and kill us all one day, just for fun he`ll come and kill us all… If he wants to take Caroline away, he`ll take her away and nobody – not even you – can do anything to stop it… With no witches against him, no vampires or even werewolves – for that matter – that can defeat him, and two loyal bodyguards to protect him – as if he needs protection…" he half laughs at the idea. "He is truly invincible…"

A moment of silence passes and when Damon speaks again he seems relatively calm. He takes few steps closer and places a hand on Enzo`s shoulder while saying the next words.

"I know how you feel Enzo…" he says calmly. "And I`m truly sorry, but there is no way for you two to be together… At least not in the way you want…"

"What if we kept it a secret?" he asked with a renewed hope in his eyes. "What if no one knew?"

Damon shakes his head, dropping his hand.

"He has her followed by two of his hybrids… He knows her every move, he`ll figure it out sooner rather than later…"

"But we`ve been hanging out for years now and he never made an appearance… Maybe it means he can be fooled…"

"Hate to disappoint you…" Damon says sadly. "But it`s more likely that he knows exactly what you two are doing… He must know that you are just friends…"

The British man thought about it for a while.

"What if we run away?" he asked with renewed hope in his eyes. "Katherine Pierce managed to run away from Klaus for 500 years hadn`t she?"

"You`ve forgotten that he actually caught her in the end." Damon replied. "And that she was a soulless bitch who preferred to let Klaus slaughter everyone she ever cared about than get caught. Don`t you know what happened to her family? The same will happen to us... And neither Caroline nor you will sacrifice our lives for your happiness, am I wrong?"

Enzo shook his head.

"Plus Katherine had a chance because she had a witch on her side blocking the locator spells he was using to find her and the only witch I know that is still alive is the Bennett witch… But let`s not forget that she has no magic, because he forced her to give it up in return of her life… and we all know he showed her that kind of _mercy _because of a certain blond vampire that begged for it…"

Enzo`s face drop. So there was really no way, he really couldn`t do anything…

"I…" he muttered looking lost. "I`ve never felt so powerless in my life…"

The chaos broke around them and Damon realized he had to do something.

"Not even when we were captured by the Augustine's…" Enzo added as he sunk in the nearby armchair.

Damon looked around and decided to take matters into his own hands, since his friend couldn`t help. He compelled everyone in the bar to forget what just had happened and the bus boys to clean up the mess. Damn! Where was that Donavan boy when he needed him?!

Taking a bottle of Bourbon on his way, he sat opposite his friend and offered it to him. Enzo took it and after drinking a few seeps he gave it back to Damon.

"I know…" Enzo finally said. "I know how dangerous he is… I know I can`t kill him. I know it Damon… despite everything I said earlier… I was just… angry… I was angry at the fact that you were right…"

"I`m just looking out for you… If anything happens, it won`t only be dangerous for her it will be dangerous for you too…" he said narrowing his eyes on the bottle he was holding. His next words were almost inaudible. "I`ve already lost my brother… You`re all I`ve got left now…"

Few more minutes passed as they drunk in silence…

But Damon asked the question again, for the last time. And Enzo finally sighted and said:

"I kissed her…"

* * *

><p>Caroline felt someone else`s presence in the house before she even unlock the front door. The lights were off and there was no car parked in the front yard. At first she thought it was her mom, but she knew she was still at the station by the lack of her car. It might be Enzo, she thought, but he wouldn`t have invaded her privacy like that, would he?<p>

No he wouldn`t. Not after last night…

She threw the keys on the table slowly removing her coat and scarf and at the same time, trying to recognize the scent…

"You`ve got to be kidding me!" she said her eyes widening in disbelief and fear as she walked slowly towards the living room..."

_Of course it is him! _She thought.

He was sitting on the armchair, in the center of the room. He sat on it like it was a throne and he wore an expression of a king… a king he was… He was more beautiful that she remembered him… Or was it the darkness in which he sat that suited him so well? His blue eyes were already on her checking her out, intimidating her. His gaze went slowly from her shoes to her head, scanning her whole body… and then, as he imprisoned her eyes into his, a sly and seductive smile appeared on his lips.

He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, and took a few steps closer but leaving a considerable amount of space between them when he stopped. He was three feet away but Caroline felt like she couldn`t breathe... And although she hated herself for it, she had to admit she had missed him and she was breathe taken by his appearance…

"Hello Caroline…" he said with that god damned accent of his…

"Klaus…" she whispered.

And it was all she managed to say before his expression changed from friendly to hostile and whooshed aggressively towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Don`t hate me!<strong>

**I have missed the Big Bad Wolf so much, that I`ve decided to write a version of Klaus that will remind us how truly merciless he can be sometimes. In the next chapters he`ll say and do thing that you may not like… I just hope that you`ll read anyway…**

**Let me know about this chapter. Do you think it was a little rushed up? Did you find it boring?**

**In the next chapter I want to show some flashbacks of Carenzo… Would you like that?**

**Please let me know…**

**Thanks for reading… And yes, i`ll continue whriting this story... :) **

** T.J.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long… To everyone that is waiting for The King of Shadows, I will update within five days, I almost finished the next chapter but this one took me too long so I had to delay the other. **

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and huge thanks for the follows and the favorites… **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: HE`S BACK!<strong>

She found herself pinned against the wall behind her, before she could even blink. His right hand was on her neck, caressing it softly with his thumb, leaving shivers on it at every touch… his left hand rested on her thigh, pushing her closer, crushing her hard against his body, his face restlessly searching a response on hers.

And then, without a warning what-so-ever, he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were soft but demanding, and somehow managing to be passionate and intense, all at the same time. Caroline, although she hated herself for this, she couldn`t really deny that she was still attracted to him. Hell, she didn`t even knew she needed it… that she needed him… He always made her feel so unique, so special… And when he kissed her like that, when he kissed her so passionately, possessing her body and mouth with such intensity, like their lives depended on it… When his lips went from a kind and soft kiss to harsh and demanding ones making her moan in his mouth, driving her crazy as it went on…

_Oh, God, Caroline stop! _She chastised herself but before she could pull away Klaus already had. It was eerie how he could sense her feelings, how he understood her body`s slightest move, better even than her…

They didn`t say a word to each other for a little while waiting for their breaths to calm down and their long now dead harts to stop breaking basic physics rules by biting rapidly despite their current states…

"What was that for?" she asked out of breath leaning her head against the wall to calm down.

"No reason…" he said smiling arrogantly.

_Damn, his cheekbones!_ Caroline thought.

"I just happened to miss you…" he added after a second.

"Well then-" says Caroline trying to push him away only to find herself pinned back on the wall with more force than before.

_Ouch! _

Klaus` eyes sliced into hers disturbing her, and although his features were composed, there was a glimpse of anger in his eyes that only someone who knew him as well as she did could recognize… She swallowed back whatever she was about to say.

"I`ve heard you`ve had quite a night yesterday with that cheap British copy of me, Lorenzo, isn't it?" he whispered looking aggressively at her, his face close to hers, his hand exploring her cheeks, her neck, caressing it softly...

Caroline chuckled, making the original hybrid to narrow his eyes while stopping his movement at once.

"Please tell me you didn`t came all the way from New Orleans because one of your hybrid side-kicks told you he kissed me!" she said still smiling.

"No, I came all the way from New Orleans to be the first one that tells you happy birthday at the witching hour, only to stumble across these rather disturbing news…"

Caroline felt something clench on her heart when he said these words. Of course he would do something like that. Of course he would try to confuse her with hearts and flowers to make her forget for everything he did to her, to her friends, everything he was still doing to them.

"Why didn`t you just give me a call rather than drag yourself here… the way you do every year?" she demanded to know. "You haven`t been in Mystic Falls for two decades… Why come here now, Klaus?"

Klaus smiled to that knowingly.

"I have my own reasons…" he said wickedly still stroking her lovely bland curls. "Besides, I come to Mystic Falls more often that you imagine, love… Just because you don`t see me, doesn't mean I`m not there…"

Caroline shivered understanding the unspoken words: _just because you don`t see me, doesn`t mean I`m not watching you…_

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"There`s nothing going on between me and Enzo!" she said sternly and when Klaus` eyebrows arched in disbelief she added. "Do you really think I would let anyone share the same horrible fate with the one Stefan did?"

"He got off pretty easily if you ask me…" he spitted out. "If you haven`t begged for his life…"

"I know…" Caroline says. "My point exactly… You know me. You know how my mind works… Do you really think I would let my heart do anything that stupid knowing the consequences for Enzo and for myself?"

Klaus studied her for awhile before deciding that she was probably telling the truth and nodded.

"Oh, and don`t ever kiss me without my permission again!" she added hastily. "You can`t just come here and-"

In a matter of seconds she found herself gasping for breath as he had crushed her neck with one hand.

"You don`t get to bark orders at me, _love_!" he said in a low threatening voice before he slowly putted her back down. "I`m the one in charge, I call the shots… Do that again, and I`ll-"

"You`ll what?! Kill me?!" she yelled back furious. "Do it! Get it over with, I`d rather die than to live under your tyrannical reign anymore!"

"Don`t test my temper, Caroline!" he yelled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Caroline retorted with her voice breaking occasionally at some points. "What happened to you in that city? Where is the kind man that used to be gentle and sweet and kind?! What did you do to yourself?! How did you became that monster I knew before a century again?!"

Klaus looked at her stunned at how much she dared to say to the King of the supernatural world.

"This isn`t you Klaus…" she said calmly whilst taking a step closer and putting her hands on his chest.

He grabbed her ankles not caring if he was hurting her, and he was, as he said the next words venomously.

"You have no idea who I am…"

"Is that so?" she whispered with watered eyes. "Or maybe, you are the one who doesn`t know yourself at all… Don`t get me wrong Klaus, you put up a pretty good show… But deep down, you know you`re not as evil as you want us to think you are… You`re not the Devil in disguise, the Devil _**is**_ your disguise… "

Klaus just stared at her for a little while before he finally laughed and return to where he sat before while murmuring: "I`d forgotten how keen you are at making assumptions…"

Caroline sighted and tried to calm down, knowing that she wouldn`t get herself anywhere pushing him to admit his true self. She had tried that repeatedly and faced failure every time. Why should this time be any different? So she went along, taking her handbag off and dropping it on the couch she and Enzo had made out last night on. She pushed that thought away crossing her hands on her chest while standing in front of him demandingly.

"How is Stefan?" she asked.

"Never better, embracing his true nature…" he said as matter of fact. "Oh Rebecca sends her best…"

Caroline`s face fall, all blood was drained from her face.

"You didn`t…" she said taking an angry step towards him. Her eyes went red and veins appeared on her delicate face. It was one thing to mess with her but a completely another to screw with her best friend`s head.

"Carful now, love…" Klaus warned with a dangerous gleam in his eyes but Caroline was too angry to realize she was in danger. She sped over to where he sat fangs on, ready to bite. With one simple move, Klaus stood up and pushed her away throwing her with force in the aisle. Caroline made a painful sound as she crushed on the floor, crushing it, back first while the hybrid simply corrected his clothes and sat royally right back on his _throne, _as if nothing happened…

"As much as I`d love to share my blood with you, I do have a rule about bad girls behaving improperly, sweetheart…" he said calmly. "Do that again and-"

"You bastard!" she yelled clenching her teeth but not moving. She ignored the blood running from her head and added "You promised you would leave Stefan alone! You promised you wouldn`t touch-"

Caroline was cut from a low growl coming from Klaus` chest.

"Say that word again…" his voice was as low as it was dangerous. "And I`ll tear your new plaything to pieces…"

Caroline stood up again ignoring the pain on her back and making an effort to get close to where he sat.

"How could you do this to him?" she whispered changing tactic. Attacking him would only result in him killing Enzo and if she wanted to get into his good grades and change his mind, she had to play nice.

"You know what blood does to Stefan, how could you make him into-?"

"I didn`t make him do anything love…"He responded smirking widely. "He was the one who decided to flip the switch and snap necks…"

"You made him do this!" she said venomously.

"Watch your tongue, Caroline!" he commanded looking up at her angrily.

The blond vampire tried to force down the insults she so much wanted to say.

"Now, be a good girl and answer my question…"he said leaning back on the sofa.

Caroline waited the question while leaning against the wall, why the hell took so long to heal her back?! Oh, that`s right, she hadn`t fed today. Something told her that Klaus knew that… And of course, he did…

"What do you want for your birthday, love?" he asked so outrageously normally, like he was a long lost friend who had just gotten back in town and passed by to see her, bringing presents...

The question took her by surprise and she couldn`t help laughing at the surreal scenes she had imagined a second before. Just a minute ago he was threatening everything she held dear and now he was baring gifts...

"Seriously?" she managed to say in between her laughter.

The hybrid watched the blond beauty mesmerized. This girl was truly unpredictable, even though he knew her for over a century, he could almost never guess what she would do, how she would react. He expected her to be angry about what he asked her and tell him she didn`t wanted anything combined with a string of insults against him; instead she was laughing at him. It was a shame he provided her with vervain, he would love to know what she was thinking right now. Maybe he would tell his hybrids not to give her the regular dose tonight, so he could learn the truth tomorrow…

Caroline was the only one in this world who drunk vervain except of course his hybrids. Like everything else, Klaus was in control of every little piece of vervain existing in this world. He provided it to Caroline because he didn`t wanted to compel her knowing her revulsion about compulsion, and he forced his hybrids to drink it because he didn`t truly trusted his siblings. The travelers were the only ones he trusted because they were bonded to protect him and serve him.

"What I want for my birthday, I don`t know, let`s see…" she said faking a skeptic look before adding angrily. "… I want... you to leave me alone maybe?!"

It was Klaus` turn to laugh though it didn`t touched his eyes. He could trick her because she didn`t really tell him to leave her alone forever. He could _**leave her alone**_ now, for a few minutes and then come back telling her he fulfilled her wish. But he knew perfectly well what she meant and somehow that she wanted it made it sound less fun…

"Nice try but not gonna happened, love. You`re stuck with me forever. Something more real perhaps?"

"Allow me to keep my relationship with Enzo… I really need him, you know…"

She watched as his features darkened dangerously, all the light from his good mood vanished but he remained on his self proclaimed throne his hands supporting his chin lightly. So much for playing nice…

"What about allowing him to live if he leaves town?" he bargained.

"You can`t kill him, you`ll break the deal!" she stated.

"Well, you kissing someone else was a deal breaker too, if I remember correctly!"

"I didn`t kissed him, he did!" she said getting tired already before adding sternly. "And you won`t kill him!"

"Debatable!" he responded in the same tone.

"God, why are you doing this?!" she yelled snapping. "Why, are you destroying my life?! What have I ever done to you?!"

"I`m doing this, to protect you!" he spoke back ever calmly. "You, alike my sister, luck fortune when it comes to men… I`m only trying to save you from the pain, I already let that bloody hybrid to temper with your feelings, I`m not letting anyone else do the same!"

"You know what`s funny?!Is that you actually believe that`s true! And that you created this sick version of protecting me in your mind so you won`t admit that what you`re doing is wrong and selfish! I didn`t ask for your protection Klaus! And who the hell do you think you are to decide what`s right for me and what`s not?! No, shut up and listen!" she said the last words stopping him from whatever he was about to say. "I came to you, I gave myself over to you and you screwed me over until you were done with me and compelled me to leave you alone! And when I found a piece of mind with some sort of connection I had with Stefan, you took him from me! I`m not gonna let you do the same with Enzo-"

"ENOUGH!" he yelled and in a flash he was out of the chair and only inches away from her face again. "I didn`t sent you away because I was bored of you, Caroline. You know I had to!"

And she did… she understood the reasons but she was just too pissed right now to admit it.

"It wasn`t your decision to make, it was mine!" she yelled.

Silence filled the room for awhile. Klaus was only staring at her while she was breathing rapidly under his intense gaze. Something softened if his eyes while he was watching her and his hand went up to caress her chin while his eyes drunk in her features.

"I had to make you leave, love…" he whispered with watered eyes before his features hardened again. "But I will never be done with you, Caroline… You were doomed to be mine, the moment I first tasted you. And every time I do, I just want more… I won`t allow anyone else have that… that sensation, will be mine only… And unfortunately for you, I will never get enough of you… And I will sure as hell not let every sick bastard lay a hand on you… I will kill the entire planet`s male population if I have to, but I will have you mine again one day…"

"You had me!" she said with greeted teeth and it was her time to fight back tears. "And you lost me… Now, be a man and let me go!"

He flashed them against the wall again and his fists hit the wall above her head causing it to crack under his fists. He narrowed his eyes and fought to control his fury, startled by the way Caroline jumped frightened at his reaction. Their noses were practically touching… And when he spoke again, his voice low and controlled with a certainty in it and a surety his eyes that left no room to think he was even conflicted about it.

"Never!" he whispered against her face.

Caroline felt a chill spreading in all of her body and she closed her eyes. She felt hopeless, insecure and, while she would never admit it to him, or anyone in that matter, frightened… Yes, she was afraid, because she knew he meant it. He had proven he meant it…

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked again in a weak voice while looking down.

He leaned his head on her forehead whispering the words.

"You know why…"

"If you think this is love…" she was whispering too now. "Then you know nothing about what love is…"

A pause full of silence followed her brave words. The only sound was the sound of their heavy breaths and beating hearts…

"Will you teach me then, sweetheart?"

His eyes were closed, his voice even lower than before. And even if Caroline shook it off, assuming she misheard, his breath did caught up.

He was losing her and he knew it. He expected it to happen, he knew it would the moment his hybrids informed him she was seeing someone else. Because she was right, she wouldn`t be putting anyone else in danger after what happened to the ripper. She was a head strong woman – another thing he loved about her – and the mere fact that she wasn`t thinking with her head, that she let this happen knowing the consequences, meant he was losing her, again… This time for real…

What he didn`t expected, was what the green demon of jealousy would do to his heart…

"I can`t…" she whispered. "Not after everything you did… I can`t… trust you!"

She broke away, and he let her. He watched her quietly while she walked up and down in the room grabbing her forehead with both hands while trying to fight back more tears.

"Every time I think that you`ve changed, that you won`t do anything to hurt me or my friends anymore, you prove me wrong!" she said with a small voice that broke in certain places. "I was one step, Klaus, one step away from forgiving you killing Jenna, trying to kill Elena, Jeremy, me, turning Tyler into hybrid, terrorizing us for two years! Since the moment we first learned your name, you made our lives a living hell, and god knows that I was ready to forgive you for everything! And just when I was fool enough to believe that you`ve changed, that you had actually had some humanity left in all that terrible… you shoot me down, you made me realize how stupid I was for thinking you could-"

"I wasn`t fooling you!" he protested a little taken aback by her outburst. "I had changed, I wanted to have a different life, to live with my child, my family, you…" his hand momentarily showed her silhouette and dropping it slowly after a second. "But my _parents_ had a different future planned for me…" he spit the words with hatred.

Her confession triggered his and he let his feelings his thoughts to be expressed. For the first time in the last two decades, he opened up to someone, to her…

"I sent you away after I`ve learned what they were planning to do to you. Michael would`ve killed you in front of me, without hesitation, my mother was close to discovering my child`s location…" he stopped to take a deep breath letting a small tear drop before he wiped it away hastily. "And as you know, Caroline, they`ve succeeded at one of the two…"

"I understand that you were hurt when your daughter died. I understand that you had to lash out and kill entire witch communities all over the planet. I understand that you had to make a truce with the travelers to do so!" she said raising her voice with every sentence that came out of her mouth. "What I don`t understand is why did you have to kill Tyler, why did you have to turn Stefan into a monster again, why do you have to terrorize us again…"

"You don`t understand do you?!" he retorted.

"Enlighten me, please!" she begged raising her hands in the air.

"Because they hurt you!" he yelled. Then closing to her again enveloping her face into his hands carefully. "Because they hurt what`s mine… And now they`ve paid for it…"

"You`re hurting me now…" she said in a weak voice. She saw the confusion and the concern in his gaze but she went on anyway. "You`re holding me back when all I want is to move forward… Let me go, Klaus… why won`t you just let me go?"

His eyes moved from concerned to deadly angered.

"Because YOU`RE MINE!" he hissed in between his teeth possessively.

"I am not!" she said defiantly causing the man to take a deep calming breath and letting her face go.

"You`re out of line!" he growled turning his back and heading to the front door.

"Klaus wait, please!" her broken voice stopped him dead on his feet but he didn`t turn around to face her.

"What about Enzo?" she asked hesitantly after a few seconds of silence.

He turned slowly with dangerously glowing eyes.

"What about him?!" he barked.

"He`s my friend, nothing more I swear! Please, I need him in my life… What happened yesterday, it will never happen again if you just, let us be…" she could see the wheels turning in his head so she knew he was considering it and decided to push her luck. "You asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and since you obviously won`t grant me my freedom, I ask you to grant his…He will never touch me again, just please… please let him stay…"

She swallowed her words when she saw him standing in front of her once more, with narrowed eyes and arrogant expression. Bastard! He knew he was in charge, he knew how hard it was for her to beg and he was enjoying it enormously.

"All right… I won`t kill the rat!" he said after what it seemed to be centuries but couldn`t be more than a few seconds. "But know that, should you defy my rules again, I won`t show him the mercy I showed to the ripper, or you!"

Caroline nodded frantically smiling from ear to ear for her little victory. With that he went to the door and just before he leave he turned back to say one more thing.

"Oh, and happy birthday, Caroline!" on cue with his words the clock ticked showing that is was just one minute past twelve…

The witching hour…

* * *

><p>How the hell did this young woman manage to make him bow down to her wishes?! How did she manage to make him wish to change the very essence of him… He wouldn`t succumb this time though… he had let himself care, he had made that mistake twenty years ago, he wouldn't do it again… He wouldn`t let himself get hurt that way again… He would prefer to live as an evil hybrid, hated and feared , taking what he wanted, doing what he wanted… This girl, this blond goddess, was his only weakness now, the only thing that could really hurt him… That`s why he let her leave her little life when she asked him to. That`s why he allowed her to live away from him when all he wanted was to make her his, by will or not… If he let her leave, people would think he didn`t care about her and would leave her alone. Although he didn`t have enemies, he couldn`t really be sure about his family, especially Kol and Finn... He would trust Rebecca and Elijah with his life, after everything they`ve been through the deserved nothing less… But the youngest and eldest brothers weren`t trustworthy, or so he thought…<p>

There was another way to show his enemies he didn't care about the blonde vampire… He could hurt her, physically in front of them. But hurting her would only result in hurting himself again… hurting her would only make her hate him more, and eventually he`d hate himself too... More than he already did… Elijah was wrong, this was who he was: the evil hybrid, the monster, the monster that hided his anger and pain with brutality… but a monster none the less. It was easier this way, it was better than seeing pity from everyone`s eyes, it was easier than to sink in desperation and tears, the way Hayley did…

Caroline…

He needed her. He needed her light now, more than ever. No, he needed her, forever. Her presence was soothing, her laugh was like a balsam to his brutally burned heart. She was there when he needed her, she was there when he didn`t know he ached for her, and he pushed her away. He preferred vengeance, and he took it, no matter who he had to hurt in the process… And she was the one he hurt most in the process…

How could this be possible? How could he have hurt the women he loved like nothing else in this world, the most?

And to think what he was about to do would hurt her more…

But he couldn`t help it. He had to show them who was in charge, to make them remember that there was another side of Nicklaus Michelson, a side they`d forgotten in his absence. Tonight`s turn of events were unavoidable, conflict, was unavoidable…

Although he knew how Caroline would react to that, he smiled as he entered the bar.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this!

* * *

><p>"You know, calling me the same day you asked me to give you time to think things through is called cheating, gorgeous."<p>

Enzo murmured trying to hide the excitement in his voice along with the smirk that spread all over his face when he first saw Caroline`s name on the ringing phone.

"Where are you?!" She asked with relief flooding her once she figured he was still alive. She knew Klaus probably wouldn`t go back on his word, but with him you could never be too sure. He wasn`t exactly the most stable person in this world…

Enzo didn`t miss the concern in her voice but being _Enzo, _he opted to lighten the mood.

"In the Grill, since mighty Elena and her maids oh honor exiled Damon from the boarding house for the rest of the day, we had some quality time. Why? You realized that you can`t stand another second without my dashing presence?"

"He`s here…" she said in a low voice and by the way she said it both of the boys understood who she meant.

Enzo`s cocky smile disappeared while Damon sat up intense, not able to help a panicked glance around the bar.

"My guess is that after last night he`ll have his hybrids watching your every move, so he probably knows exactly where you are right now and he`s coming for you…"

"Is he now?" he said with clenched teeth. "Shall I order him a drink then?"

"Don`t be ridiculous Enzo!" Caroline scolded practically screaming. "Get out of there and stay out of his sight for as long as you can. I have a feeling he won`t stay for long so as long as he`s in Mystic Falls, you need to leave town… Like, right now… We`ll give you a call when he`s gone…"

"I hate to break it out to you, gorgeous, but I can`t leave… I just registered in the gym and I would hate to miss my-"

"Enzo stop talking nonsense! It`s not safe for you here anymore!" she yelled.

"I hate to say this mate!" Damon intervened. "But Blondie`s right, if he`s tracking you-"

"I`m not gonna run like a bloody coward!"Enzo insisted. "If he comes after me I`ll be very patiently waiting for him…"

And then he ended the call cutting Caroline`s protests right in the middle.

"Will you now? How very brave of you!" said a low, husky voice and both two friends turned their heads to see the intruder.

"Oh, don`t mind me!" he spoke again smiling kookily.

"You`ve got to be kidding me!" Damon said narrowing his eyes at him while Enzo looked at the new comer with curiosity.

The hybrid stood confidently leaning on the bar while Enzo evaluated him.

_Arrogant, tackles, completely unable to take a hint… _Caroline`s voice echoed in his mind as he identified these qualities in the man standing before him.

And to add with he had British accent, and he`d actually go as far as to say he looked… descent. Not nearly as good as himself though, he thought.

He sighed as the realization hit him instantly.

"Klaus, I presume…" Enzo said looking away whilst faking indifference and emptying his glass with one move.

The hybrid took a few steps closer to the table and sited gracefully on one of the empty chairs.

"In the flesh!" he said his arrogant smile widening. "And taking the fact that you`re sitting with my least favorite Salvatore brother and you have a cheap amount of flair combined with a ridiculous accent… I assume you`re the worm trying to steal my girl…" the last words were pronounced in a low voice and were sounding more like a threat, especially considering the murderous glare he shout him. If he could kill him with his gaze, Enzo would have been a dead man already…

"Enzo, isn`t it?" he added with the same tone.

"Your girl?" he said mockingly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him and Damon felt the need to interfere while his friend`s heart was still attached to his chest.

"What my friend here means…" he said faking a smile. "Is that he didn`t knew she was your girl and now that he does he will… Well, now he knows!"

"And still…" Klaus said smiling at Damon`s failed attempt to save his friend. "He did kiss her the other night!"

"The 'jealous ex boyfriend' look doesn`t suit you, mate…" said Enzo still not losing his mood while pouring another drink.

Klaus actually gave a laugh at this.

"He`s cute!" the hybrid said turning to Damon. "Where did you discover him?"

"It`s a long story actually! Loads of blood, loads of pain…" Damon said raising his glass as if toasting. "Cheers to the old times!"

"Yes, well…" Klaus said turning to face Enzo again. "I`m afraid I have no time to chip chat… I`m actually running out of it here… You see I`ve already paid Caroline a visit, and I just wanted to make sure we`re all on the same page…"

As soon as he mentioned Caroline Enzo shot up and Klaus followed him right after smirking pleased.

"What have you done to her?!" he yelled.

"Easy there, Enzo…" Damon said whooshing in between them and raising a hand. "He wouldn`t hurt her… But he has no problem with hurting you…"

"Let him try!" Enzo scoffed angered.

Klaus looked at the other British man smiling amused.

"You better start listening to your friend, _mate_…" the hybrid said. "But for now…"

He sped over to Damon and snapped his head in a second and then turned to Enzo again.

"Now, as the most annoying Salvatore is finally silenced, let me get one thing straight, Lorenzo…" Klaus said slipping again in his threatening mood. "I`m gonna allow you the privilege of breathing because I made a deal with Caroline years ago and I`d like to think that I`m a man of my word. However… should you ever do as much as to even think of laying a hand on her again – the way you did last night – and you`ll find yourself at lack of hands and other essential parts of your body before you even manage to hay her name again, am I making myself clear?!"

"She doesn`t want you, mate…"said he robbing the truth in his face. "She`d rather live an eternity alone than with you… Imagine how much she should hate you to-"

Enzo didn`t got to finish his sentence because he found himself flying towards the bar… Before he could manage to get on his feet, two of Klaus` hybrids were on him hitting and biting him while Klaus sat flatly on the couch smiling and drinking from his glass. He was watching the scene as if it was the most fascinating action movie…

"All right boys that`s enough!" he said after a few minutes… "Toni, take Oliver with you and go watch the girl… I can take this from here…"

The two hybrids did as bidden while Klaus stood up and made his way toward the bitten vampire while playing with a wooden stake in his hands. He kneeled in front of him to level their eyes while smiling.

"I promised Caroline, I wouldn`t kill you, that doesn`t mean I can`t play with you…" he said hastily.

"Putting- your hybrids- to do your- dirty-work-?" Enzo said in between his gasps while spitting blood to one side. "What`s the matter?!" he teased smiling weakly. "Not man enough to fight your own battles?!"

Klaus shoved the wooden stake inside his stomach mercilessly deep, all the amusement disappearing from his eyes. Enzo gaped but manage not to scream.

"You know, I can still change my mind about my deal…" he whispered in his ear. "Listen to me carefully mate…" his voice was dangerous, his eyes malicious as he twisted the stake inside him… "Caroline is off limits to you or anyone else… Touch her again, and your time with Augustine's will look like a trip to heaven compared to what I`ll do to you…"

He then took the stake out in one swift painful pull that made Enzo to finally scream…

"I was convinced to sent you away if not kill you…" He said cleaning the stake with a napkin. "But since sweet Caroline reassured me there is nothing going on between the two of you, so I`m gonna allow you to stay in town and watch your miserable face while you try to resist her… that would be a great bonus on your punishment too… You know, you should be grateful that I`m allowing you to see her…"

"How very generous of you!" Enzo mocked. "Will you put a curfew on our time together, or are we allowed to decide that ourselves?"

"Don`t tempt me!" Klaus` voice and face turned from light to frightening in less than a second. "And just so, you won`t have illusions, I`ll let you know that she`s mine… She was born to be mine… She doesn`t realize that now but one day she will and she`ll come back to me… Until then, let me give you an advice, will you?" with that he went close to him again and bend over to whisper to his face. "Don`t let your heart do anything stupid… Or it`ll end up out of your chest pretty soon…"

"How are you so sure she wants you?" Enzo said ignoring his glare. "What is she wants someone else?"

"She`s awfully young…" Klaus simply stated. "I let her play with that minion and he broke her heart… I won`t let that happen again, so don`t get your hopes up… She`ll stay alone until she realizes that she belongs to me…"

"She`s not some property, _mate_, you don`t own her…" Enzo said glaring at him viciously.

"Of course I do, she belongs with me… She will be by my side one day, she will be the Queen of shadows… Until then, I will not let anyone else take liberties with her… And I will not let anyone else hurt her…"

To Klaus` dismay Enzo laughed at that.

"That`s why you`re not letting anyone in her life? It`s your twisted way of protecting her? God, you are delusional bast-"

Klaus` smile died on his lips and in a flash he stood in front of him driving the stake close to his heart this time. Enzo screamed.

"My intentions are none of your business!" Klaus yelled. "You`re allowed to stay close to Caroline as long as you keep your hands where I can see them… And that`s all you have to understand…"

He then threw a hundred dollar on the table and walked slowly toward the door. Just before his exit, he turned back around and smile wickedly while speaking.

"Oh, and… If you think you can fool me, you`re tragically mistaken… Just ask Damon when he wakes up what happened to Stefan…Tell them that I`ll see you tomorrow night in the boarding house to heal your wounds. If I`m convinced to come, you`ll be fine…"

And within a second he was gone.

Enzo took a look around. Everyone seemed to be oddly quiet. After all, there was a serious fighting going on before a minute, someone should have made a sound. Instead everyone looked as if nothing had happened. They were talking, smiling, laughing… No one looked shocked that there was a bleeding man close to the bar with a stake on his left shoulder.

Damon woke a few minutes after the hybrid took his leave. Enzo had manage to take the stake out and his wound was healed but he couldn`t make himself move.

"Enzo!" Damon yelled running towards him, helping him sit on a chair.

"I`m fine…" he said. "The wounds will heal…"

"No they won`t…" said Damon looking at the bite marks. "These are werewolf bites, only Klaus can heal them…"

Enzo told him what Klaus said before he left.

"What does he mean by convinced?" Enzo asked.

"It means that a certain blond vampire Barbie has to play house with the big bad wolf to save your ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>God, this chapter was a monster!<strong>

**Ok, I know it was kind of boring and depressing and it was emphasized on Klaus but in the next chapter there will be more of Enzo and Caroline…**

**Yes, it`s been a century since Klaus arrived to town and no, Bonnie isn`t a hundred and twenty years old, well, not physically at least… it will all be explained in time.**

**As you see, Stefan is not dead. I never wrote he was dead, he was just forced to leave town and turn the humanity switch off, he left with Rebecca- odd right? ;) - you`ll see more of that in the future. **

**To these who asked the past will be explained. **

**There will be Steroline, Kennet, Elejah and Stebecca moments.**

**What Klaus did in this chapter was only a taste so get ready for darker Klaus…**

**Oh, the hybrid and traveler thing – still being alive and kicking - will be explained along with everything that feels weird and off in this story. (SPOILER: Klaus didn`t only came to see Caroline…)**

**I think that`s pretty much it!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I`ll try to update sooner next time, this week has been crazy so I had little time to write… Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**T.J.**


	4. links

**Marry Christmas everyone!**

**ok, this is not an update... but i didn`t wanted to leave you just like that...**

**the first link is about a video i mad a while ago and it is close to the compolsion thing i imagined... its basically the scene when Klaus compells Caroline to leave new orleans:**

** watch?v=lT0yL2h7XCM&list=UUTA3ir40jYPbWz5AqPewhGw**

**The second link is about the whole thing (the ending is debateable...):**

** watch?v=1KfavN1TVm0&list=UUTA3ir40jYPbWz5AqPewhGw&index=3**

**OK, borth of them are considered to be SPOILERS... Dont say i didnt wanr you... :) ;)**

**Let me know what you think and if you like them... either here or there...**

**Happy holidays...**

**P.S. the king of shadow is almost done just some last minute cheking and it will be posted within 24 hours as for this fanfic, in two days i`ll update... I promise...**


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: PUNISHMENT**

"Enzo?!" Caroline screamed as she rushed into the Salvatore`s Mansion.

Enzo clenched his teeth while glaring at his friend.

"I remember perfectly well that I very specifically asked you not to call her!" he said.

He lay down on the leather couch in his friend`s room when his weaknesses overwhelmed him and Damon had stayed with him the whole time, leaving only fifteen minutes ago to fetch him a blood bag and informing the vampire Barbie of the situation.

"Well, I didn`t actually call her… I texted her so…" Demon replied with his signature smirk on.

"Enzo…" Caroline whispered when she entered the room cutting the British man from whatever snarky comment he was about to say to his friend.

Her face was pale – almost as pale as his – and her blue-green eyes were full with concern, anger and relief at the same time. He wondered how could she possibly feel so many things at once without exploding. _She`s Caroline_, his subconscious informed him, _she`s the definition of extraordinary…_

"Hello gorgeous…" he said with a weak smile.

Caroline scoffed but smiled at him as she rushed to sit on the couch next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked while examining his bite marks.

"I`ve been worse…" he replied attempting to sit up and flinching in the process.

"Why did he do that?!" Caroline asked no one I particular feeling the tears forming unwillingly.

"Why do you think Blondie?!" Damon spat at her obviously feeling obliged to answer.

"But he agreed not to kill him, he said he wouldn`t…"

"And you believed him?!" Damon asked incredulously. "Well, maybe you`re not as smart as he thinks you are, after all!"

"Shut up Damon!" yelled both Caroline and Enzo, making the eldest Salvatore smile.

Caroline examined Enzo for a little while and cursed when she realized that the fever was picking up. Soon the hallucinations would`ve start and then…

"We need to fix this, we need to meet Klaus on his terms…" Caroline said rising from the couch.

"No, _we_ can`t do anything…" said Damon seeping from his glass. "You`re the one he wants and we all know that… So put on your smile, wave your hair, batter your eyelashes and do what you do best… protect your friends…"

"No…" Enzo said angrily coughing a little. "I won`t let you do this. That bastard won`t get the satisfaction of…"

At this point he started coughing more vividly, spilling… blood.

"Enzo!" Caroline yelled and tried to comfort him by patting his back and holding his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked after awhile.

"He`s getting worse!" Damon announced throwing the glass towards the wall. It shattered into thousand tiny little pieces.

"When did they bite you?" Caroline asked tensely.

"A few minutes after you called me…" Enzo admitted.

The blond girl looked like she was about to explode with anger. It`s been eight hours since then…

"And you haven`t told me about this till now?!" she asked indignant.

"I didn`t wanted you to play his game… Not because of me…"

"I would rather play any game than let you die, Enzo!" she said with a stern and fierce look on her face. "I would do anything to save you…"

They exchanged a long lasting silent look but so much meaning passed through their eyes. It was as if they were linked and didn`t even need to speak.

"I`m sorry to spoil your seven minutes in paradise, but as you see, time is of the essence!" Damon yelled getting annoyed.

"No…" Enzo repeated. "Caroline, you shouldn`t do this… That's why he came back, to torment you, don`t give him the satisfaction of achieving it!"

Caroline looked back and front to the two guys, deciding if she should share her thoughts.

"I`m not sure he`s here for me…" she murmured receiving the astonished looks of the two male. "Just think about it! He`s been away for twenty years. Why show up now, unless he`s plotting something…"

"Well maybe he got jealous you kissed Enzo…" Damon said matter-of-factly and Caroline flinch at him knowing this.

_Of course he bloody knew, he was Enzo`s best friend… and Elena`s husband…_

"He knew about Enzo long time ago. And even if we assume that he came right after learning about the kiss, he couldn`t come here so fast." She stated. "He had to be already on his way… He claims that he was here for my birthday but I can tell he`s lying…"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Enzo exclaimed. "Today`s your birthday!"

"What if he`s telling the truth? Or if he just missed you and dropped by?" said Damon ignoring his friend`s comment.

"It`s highly unlikely…" the blond insisted. "He made a call on my birthday every year and arranged gifts to arrive at my door but he never showed his face. And I don`t think it`s because he misses me because he… uh.. kind of admitted he`s been stalking me…"

Enzo growled while Damon made a face.

"Creepy…" said the Salvatore.

"Yeah, tell me about it…" she replied looking down at her hands.

Damon looked at his friend for a few seconds and then back at Caroline. He needed to save his friend but he didn`t wanted the blond vampire to get hurt either. He had to play it safe, somehow…

"Look…" he finally said taking a few steps closer to where she sat. "I need you to do this… I need you to go to him and try take information out of him about what he knows… We need to know exactly why he`s here and we need his blood to save Enzo…"

"He won`t talk to me…" she said sadly. "He`s not the Klaus I used to know… Well, he is, but… He won`t let his real self-"

"You`re the only one who can take the information out of him!" Damon almost yelled. "You need to at least try…"

"No!" Enzo practically screamed but no one paid attention to his denial.

"You`re up, Blondie…" Damon said putting down the glass and leaving the room.

Enzo looked at the bond girl with pleading eyes.

"You know you don`t have to do this, right?" he said.

Caroline smiled weakly.

"You know I will, regardless what you say to me, right?" she said back.

Enzo smiled at that and raised a hand to cup her chin.

"So stubborn!" he replied. "You don`t have to do this… He won`t let me die… He knows that if he does, you`ll hate him forever. He`ll just wait until the crucial moment then he`ll probably show up to give me his blood."

"And then he`ll probably wait until you`re healed to bite you again." She said bitterly. "And he`ll do this again, and again, and again, until we`ll do as he demands! He won`t get tire of it and it we won`t gain anything but pain and suffering… Your pain and suffering at that…"

"I can handle pain…" said he just too willingly. "After all I`ve spent quite some time with the Augustine's, remember?!"

"Is that supposed to make this okay?!" she yelled while standing up. "Because it really doesn`t I would prefer dying before letting you be a torture lapdog to a lovesick psychopath!"

"I won`t let him drug you to his bed using me!" Enzo yelled standing up.

"He won`t!" She yelled back.

She took some steps close to him and cupped his face between her hands looking tenderly in his eyes.

"He won`t, okay?" she said in more hushed tones. "If he wanted to force my hand he would`ve used compulsion by now and he haven`t…"

Enzo trapped her hands into his and pulled her slightly closer. Their breaths meeting each other shortly, their eyes locked and their lips only few inches apart. Caroline closed her eyes while listening to his marvelous voice…

"Stay with me, love…" he whispered and her eyes shot open when hearing the endearment.

"I will…" she promised. "Once I bring the cure!"

And with that she blew a kiss on his cheek and went out of the room without looking back.

She **would** save him.

* * *

><p>"KLAUS!" she yelled when entering the mansion. "KLAUS!"<p>

Klaus sighted turning a page on his book and continuing on reading as if nothing had happened. Well, actually he was putting on the show for his hybrids, deep down he was anticipating seeing the girl enter the living room and stand in front of him demandingly… God, he`d missed her!

"KLAUS?!" she yelled again.

"KLA- Have you gone duff?!" she demanded to know crossing her hands on her chest. He decided to keep the show on, letting her under the – false – impression that he had more important things to do.

"I`m sorry love, but I`m quite busy at the moment…" he announced indifferently. "Maybe if you come out later I could be more inclined to help with whatever-"

He didn`t get to finish his sentence because in a flash Caroline was in front of him grabbing the book and throwing it in the fireplace. She ignored Klaus` incredulous look and crossed her hands once more.

"There, that should give you more time…" she stated coldly.

"That was the first copy of War and Peace!" he said trying to cover his amusement at her reaction with anger.

"Well since you`re an expert in war and an ignorant of even the contents of the word 'piece' after what seems to be a billion years of your existence, I fail to see how Tolstoy can help you in any way…"

"Well you just burned the first copy of his book so until I find another one you`ll have to wait and see-"

"You sentenced my best friend to death yesterday and you`re worry about some stupid book getting burned?!" she half yelled at him. "Well, you`re even bigger of a jerk than I thought!"

Klaus was in no time on his feet and inches away from her face.

"Watch your tongue, love…" he said using his husky tone and angry face. Although, his voice got more delightful and light when he turned around. "Besides, I haven`t sentenced him to death yet, he still has an hour or so to go on, if I`m not wrong at my calculations…"

He poured two glasses of drinks and handed one to her offering her a seat as well. She took the glass and sat where he pointed knowing that yelling wouldn`t get her anywhere, not with him... He settled right in front of her and pierced her with his gaze.

"So I suppose you came to beg for your friend`s life?" he more stated than asked.

"I came to tell you that you`re a liar!" she announced loud and clear so the hybrids would hear. "You said you wouldn`t kill Enzo… You said you`d spare his life and now he`s-"

"Still alive!" Klaus finished her sentence a little angry. "Which will seize to be the case if you keep that attitude up!"

Caroline looked down at her glass knowing very well that if she screw this up she was risking more than just her well being.

"What do you want?" she asked almost with a whisper. "In return of Enzo`s life, what do you want from me?!"

"Nothing…" he said smiling and seeping from his drink. "I`ve already sent someone to get my blood at the Salvatore`s mansion, he`ll be quite well in the next ten minutes…"

"I don`t understand…" she said really confused. "If you weren`t going to kill him why let your hybrids bite him?"

Klaus shrugged.

"Control…" he simply said. "To teach him a lesson to keep his hands away from what`s mine…"

"Ugh! That again!" she yelled standing up. "I am not yours!"

"Aren`t you?!" he said smiling while she stared back defiantly denying it.

"Clarissa, come over here sweetheart!" he called and a beautiful young girl appeared from behind his study's door smiling. _She`s human, _Caroline realized. She had long blond curly hair and blue eyes. A really disturbing copy of herself…

"Take this glass and fill it with your blood…" he told her giving her his empty glass. "When you`re done, give it to Caroline over there…" he said and pointed at her smiling arrogantly.

"What are you doing?" she asked terrified while watching the girl cut her wrist to fill the glass.

"I`ve already made your little friend pay…" he said smirking and leaning comfortably back to the couch. "It`s time for _your_ punishment love…"

Caroline lost her color. _Oh, no… not this again!_ She thought remembering what had happened the last time he had said that.

_"It`s time for your punishment, love…"_

_"Klaus, leave her be!" Stefan had defended her with his last breath but it hadn`t been enough. "Take out your anger on me, but let her go…"_

_"Silence ripper!" Klaus had yelled shoving him to a wall._

_"Stefan!" Caroline had attempted to run to him but Klaus had another idea._

_"YOU!" he had yelled grabbing her from her throat while looking at her murderously. _

_Caroline had struggled under his hold in vainly._

_"What am I gonna do with you?" his voiced cracked in many places and the tears Caroline was holding escaped her. Not only because of the hurt he was feeling, but because of everything she knew he would do to them because he was hurt…_

She just hoped he wouldn`t force her to do the same horrible things she did that night. The horrible things she didn`t knew she was capable of doing to protect the ones she loved…

"Drink!" he ordered.

"Why are you doing this to me again?" she asked, her voice cracking while she had the glass already at hand tears ready to fall down.

"Because you too need to remember who`s in control… You need to remember your place…" he said angrily. "It appears, in my absence, you`ve all forgotten who I am and what I`m capable of… Drink!"

"You never let us forget!" she said back angrily. "You`re the self-satisfied bastard King, who`s ruining our lives!"

With her last words she emptied her glass full of blood and looked at him defiantly. Klaus stared back with unreadable face. He studied her for awhile and then stood up.

"Clarissa!" he called the human girl when he stood precisely above Caroline staring down into her brave and fierce eyes. "Come over here, sweetheart!"

The girl did as bidden and Klaus yanked her to the side exposing her neck to his fangs. He drank for several seconds and then stopped to look at his blond vampire companion. Caroline was looking the other way. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Drink!" he ordered again offering the girl`s hand to her.

"No!" she said facing him fiercely.

Klaus sighted.

"Should I threaten anyone else you care about for you to do as you`re told?" he asked before yelling. "DRINK! Before I lose my patience…"

Caroline shot him a hateful look and complied. She knew why he was doing this and she could tell he needed it but she couldn`t help herself from feeling hatred for his actions and occasionally for him… She drank along relishing in the guilty pleasure of sharing a human drink with another vampire. The sensation was so private and so unique… Unlike everything she had ever experienced…

"I don`t remember permitting you to stop!" he said when she stopped drinking minutes after.

"If we don`t stop she`ll die… Klaus…"she looked the other way while saying the next word almost in a whisper. "… Please…"

Klaus smiled with one of his fox smiles and let the girl go reluctantly.

"Ok…" he murmured. "I`ll let the girl keep the blood in her veins, if you offer to replace her…"

Caroline growled and glared daggers at him.

"Glare all you want love, but we both know you won`t be able to turn down my proposal…" he said while stocking tenderly her chick. She huffed and offered her wrist to him defeated, but Klaus has another idea. He cycled around her and moved some of her curls away from her neck. He planted soft kisses among her neckline, leaving chills down her body, before biting into her artery.

Caroline moaned in pleasure. She could hate him all she wanted for degrading her like that but she knew she enjoyed it…

"That`s so you know who's you truly are…" he murmured into her ear. "Don`t ever dare to cross me again… or I`ll show no mercy on you. Do you understand me?!"

Caroline nodded, a single tear escaping her eyes.

"You are mine, Caroline…" he continued. "You do well to remember that, because as long as you do… no one you love will get hurt… Not by my hands, anyway…"

Caroline shot up and spun around while reaping the tear away fiercely.

"And you do well to remember that no matter what you do I will never forgive you for what you`ve done to my friends!" she said with lingering eyes. "And that I may hate you for everything you`ve done… But I will never stop searching for the man I fell in love with before a century…"

"Well, you`ll be searching in vain, love…" he said still smiling. "That man is gone…"

"No!" she said fiercely. "He`s just too scared to come out and play!"

Klaus` eyes darkened as he looked at her but Caroline gave him no chance speak.

"I Belonged to that man… But I can never belong to you…" she hissed stepping closer. "I will try to hurt you in every turn in the off chance that he will return to me…"

"You`ll be wasting your breath, love." He said sadly, showing the first emotion in that morning. "He`s long gone…"

Caroline smiled and took another step closer. It was too close but she didn`t care right then.

"I will believe that when you rip my heart off my chest…" she whispered. "I will believe that when I`m no longer breathing, I will believe that when one of us is dead, not a second before! I`m not gonna give up on him… He deserves to be fought for and I will fight till my last breath!"

Klaus` eyes were lingering with unshed tears and he fought hard to push them back.

"Good luck with that!" he murmured looking away from her.

"Now… if you`re finished with your games, I`d like to go back to my friends and celebrate my birthday…"

Klaus looked back at her and smiled suspiciously sweetly.

"Of course love…" he said. "But first…"

In the blink of an eye he whooshed to where Clarissa stood and snapped her neck without flinching.

"No!" Caroline yelled and hurried to her side. It was already too late though. The girl laye down dead...

"Be thankful, today is your birthday, love!" he said seriously as he leaned down to grab her tearful face with one hand. "Otherwise the blood would`ve flew in Mystic Falls for what you`ve done and said today…"

With that he left the room shooting one last: "Feel free to leave!" before exiting the room himself.

Caroline looked dumbstruck while the hybrids carried the body out to bury her. She didn`t know if she should feel sad for the girl he had killed or happy that she finally managed to get through him. His lashing out and killing the girl to prove her he was a monster could only mean one thing, she was getting to him, she was getting him back and he knew it.

Caroline smiled as she walked out of the mansion with hope lingering in her chest for the first time in awhile. She turned back to glance at the mansion one last time and caught Klaus looking down at her from a window. She smiled at him before she turned around and whooshed towards the Salvatore mansion.

Maybe there was hope for him after all… And she wouldn`t give up on him. She would never give up on the people she loved…

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?!" she asked giggling once Enzo removed the blindfold from her eyes.<p>

Caroline stood in the amusement park looking at the roller coasters and other games while smiling and biting her lips. It was nine in the evening and the park was open till twelve, so she might as well get the most of it, but she just couldn`t believe he had taken her there.

"You said no expensive gifts and no gifts at all…" he said mimicking her tone. "So team Denzo figured out that we should do something creative instead of buying you gifts…"

"Team 'Denzo'?!" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows and making a face.

"Yeah, Damon and Enzo…" he said mimicking her voice from days ago. "Team Delena is on the way… while team Bonemy… well, let`s just say that she`s in no mood of coming…"

"Okay, first of all, stop making shipping names, you`re terrible at it!" said Caroline and raised her voice when he was about to complain. "And second of all… Bonnie isn`t coming?! It`s an unwritten law that the three of us should always go to amusement parks together, we never have been separated before!"

"She said that she had something to take care of…" Enzo lied easily but he notice Caroline`s unconvinced and suspicious look.

"What could be more important than her best friend`s birthday?!" she yelled. "She should be here! I`m gonna call her…"

"No!" said Enzo grabbing he cell phone. "Um… I think that Jeremy and Bonnie are together…"

Caroline covered her mouth with both of her hands and started jumping up and down.

"Why didn`t she told me? Why didn`t they came together?! How did you know?!"

Enzo raised a hand as if to stop her senseless rumbling questions.

"Because it`s nothing official and I kind of caught them in an awkward position." He said with his British accent filling the air.

"Aw that`s great news!" she cheered smiling. "Finally something good happened…"

Enzo stared at her genially happy face and couldn`t help but feel a little bit guilty for his lie. But she couldn`t know the truth, not until they got everything under control, not until they had what they needed. Stefan was right, sharing this secret with Caroline would be a horrible mistake. Klaus could compel it out of her… He and the rest of her friends could move in the shadows because they hadn`t Klaus` full attention. But Caroline was on the spotlight at all times and they couldn`t risk telling her…Neither could they risk protecting her from compulsion… She had vervain in her system but as long as Klaus was willing to offer her some… So no, telling the truth wasn`t an opinion.

"Thank you Enzo…" she said reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for telling me the truth, it`s the best gift you could ever give me…"

"Yeah, no problem…" he murmured looking down.

_I am so gonna regret this… _he thought.

"Come on! Let`s start!" she said enthusiastically grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the highest rollercoaster.

* * *

><p>"Fesmatos tribum. Reversas victas sangvinem. Ex Eleto reversas victas fesmatis… " chanted the young witch sitting on the tombstone. "Fesmatos tribum. Reversas victas sangvinem-"<p>

"What`s taking so long, darling?!" asked Kol impatiently getting closer to the Bennett witch.

"It`s difficult spell!" she spited at him venomously. "It`ll take time…"

"You`re a Bennett witch Bonnie, this spell should be a piece of cake for you!" Kol responded.

"Yeah well, if I had all of my powers back it would be…" she replied. "But your brother forced me to give up my powers remember?!"

"How did you managed to keep some of your powers anyway?!" he asked curiously.

"I hid half of my powers in a dark object when Caroline told me what your brother was up to." She replied still chanting inwardly. "I preserved my body with some orbs and spells in case I had an opportunity to put down your brother but I don`t want to wait anymore… you`re brother is out of line, I need to put him down… permanently…"

"Yeah, that would be a little bit difficult." He commented. "Elijah has the white oak and he would never give it up if it means killing Nicklaus. So our only way at succeeding is if we subdue him with a dagger."

Bonnie looked at the huge diamond in her palm.

"I`ll keep chanting… I won`t rest until my friends are safe from that monster of a brother you have…" Bonnie said fiercely.

"What if your witch magic isn`t enough?" Kol asked uneasily.

"Then I`ll use Dark Magic… Or even worse Expression…"

Kol raised his eyebrows.

"I already died once for my friends Kol." She said fiercely. "I will do that again, if necessary…"

"I hope you won`t have to though…" he said smiling.

It was Bunnies' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"If I didn`t know better Kol, I would say you`re flirting with me…"

Kol raised his hands as if defeated.

"Oh, I wouldn`t dare to flirt with the last and most powerful witch in the world now, would I?"

They both smiled at each other before the witch started chanting again.

* * *

><p><strong>Marry Christmas everyone (a little late though)...<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i did enjoyed writing it... :D**

**Please forgieve any mistakes i`m doing everything i can to improve but there are always mistakes...**

**Don`t forget to review and let me know your opinions. I`m dieing for a little feedback...**

**Take care and have happy holydays! :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Bite Me!**

* * *

><p>"Bastard!" Caroline murmured while finding her way towards the Salvatore`s mansion. Her wound hurt but she wasn`t going to go back and beg him to heal it! How had she managed to forget that he hadn`t healed her. Or – most importantly – how had she managed to ignore the sharp pain in her neck?! It was a mystery to her. Maybe it was because of her enthusiasm over her little victory. Klaus had lashed out on the poor blonde girl; he did that to show her that he was evil, to convince her and himself that he was evil. Which in her opinion meant that he wasn`t really and he knew she was close to convincing him to show his real self and that was exactly why he`d killed Clarissa.<p>

Or she was just reading too much to it…

But she was well known for her optimism even in the darkest of times and she wasn't planning on stopping now. Caroline knew she could bring him back! She may had failed all these years ago but maybe now that he had time to process and let some of his anger and hurt fade away, maybe – just maybe – there was the slightest bit of hope, and she was going to clung on it till the end. After all, she had nothing but time…

If he healed her…

Which he would. She was certain. The only thing she was certain about was that he couldn`t kill her. After all, no matter how hard he had tried in the past to do so, he couldn`t do it.

"_I should kill you…" he had said in his frenzy holding her in the air by her neck. "I should reap that treacherous little heart of yours and squeeze it until it`s nothing but a pile of ribs and blood…"_

_Caroline looked at him with pleading eyes but said nothing. It was Stefan who had interfered. _

"_Klaus, please stop!" he had begged on her behalf knowing very well that she would do nothing to save her life. "If you have to kill someone, kill me…"_

_He didn`t even spare him a glance he was piercing Caroline`s eyes with his own causing shivers of fear to spread all over her body. He tightened his grip and felt his anger grow when he saw Caroline flinching but standing her ground. He wanted her to apologize, he wanted her to scream in pain, he wanted her to beg for his mercy – although he wasn`t considering showing her any. She refused him that pleasure… she refused to give into him and that only angered him more._

"_Klaus…" _

"_I said enough Ripper!" he yelled not wasting a glance at him. "I`ll take care of you when I`m done with her… Now, love, I believe you`re out of vervain, correct?" he asked so ridiculously calm and smiling so sweetly, you`d think he`d just complimented you…_

_Caroline though recognized the dangerous edge in his voice and her eyes widened realizing where he was going with it. His smile widened when he saw her reaction. _

"_No!" Stefan yelled and tried to whoosh towards him. Some of his men stopped him and restrained him. He resisted and a fight began. A fight he was losing outmatched as he was._

_Klaus didn`t move an inch either did he shifted his gaze from the blond vampire. He didn`t even flinched when Caroline finally started struggling against him._

"_No, Stefan!" she yelled eyes fixated on him. _

_It angered him more that in times when __**she**__ was in danger she was more worried about Stefan than herself. He grabbed her by her arms and yanked her on the wall behind her with force. Caroline could swear she could hear a bone cracking and she did scream in pain. _

"_PAY ATTENTION WHEN I`M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled inches away from her face. Caroline surpassed her cries and tried to look at him. _

"_I`m sorry…" she breathed understanding that her resistance only made them hurt Stefan more._

"_Good girl!" he said approvingly. "Now… answer my question, love."_

"_Yes…" she said looking down while whispering. "I`m out of vervain."_

"_Don`t do this!" Stefan begged on her behalf. "Please don't do this…"_

_In a flash Klaus dumped Caroline on the floor and whooshed to grab the ripper by his throat._

"_What would it take for you to shut up?!" he said in his dangerous husky voice._

"_Just hear me out!" Stefan begged. "Let her go… Let her go and I'll do whatever you want, I swear!"_

"_Yes, you will…" said Klaus smiling with his killer smirk. "But she`s not going anyway mate."_

_With his last words he snapped his neck._

"_No!" Caroline yelled and run towards him only to find herself in her previous position._

"_Going somewhere, love?!" he said venomously as he started crushing her neck with one hand… again..._

_At that moment the doors opened and Caroline heard her friends busting in and freezing at the sight. She couldn't see them but she could hear them…_

"_Caroline!" Elena had yelled at the same time that she heard Damon scream: "Let her go!"_

"_If any of you two little lovesick fools will do as much as to move a muscle…" he threatened. He didn`t need to finish his threat, the innuendo was clear. And they both froze. Not that they could try anything with that many bodyguards. _

"_You`re on time for the show though…" he announced like the happy host he was, glancing at them and putting Caroline down… More like dropping her on the floor uneasily…_

"_Don`t do this to me…" she whispered looking up at him with pleading eyes. _

_Klaus smiled wickedly and turned to face her again._

"_Beg me..." was his answer. _

_He kneeled in front of her leveling their eyes and gently lifted her jaw up so she looked at him. _

"_I want to hear you beg, Caroline…" he said with soft and dangerous voice…_

…_And of course, as always, she didn`t complied with his wishes…_

He, wanted to see her beg for his blood now too, like he wanted her to beg for her own freedom back then, but she wouldn`t grant him that satisfaction. Especially when she knew begging would do any good anyway. If he wanted to keep her chained, he would have, no matter how much she begged, and if he wanted not to heal her, he wouldn`t…

But he would, heal her, and that`s why begging was in vain, he would do it anyway, so why plead for something she would have sooner rather than later?! It hurt, but she wouldn`t let that damn wound ruin her day. She had about eight hours before the hallucinations started and she would make the most of her time with her friends before retiring to her house and bed to suffer the hallucinations.

She wondered if he hadn`t healed her on purpose or he`d simply forgotten as she had. Did he plan this all along when he bit her? Was this some kind of a punishment for the kiss? He should have known better though that after everything he put her through, this was the least torturous thing she`d experienced. She sighted. A century had passed and Klaus Michelson was still a puzzle to her. One she no longer desired to solve. Or did she?

Halfway through the woods that led to the old boarding house she heard distant footsteps and realized there was another vampire heading towards her direction she stopped dead on her trucks waiting for him to come. She quickly looked around she seemed to be alone but she knew better than to believe that. She knew Klaus had his hybrids following her 24/7 and the fact that they hadn`t showed up to stand in front of her meant that they`d already checked whomever was coming and he wasn`t a threat.

"Enzo!" she exclaimed with relief filling her face and chest. She looked at him from head to toe. He wore the same outfit as when he left him, his hair was messy from the wind and running but the circles around his eyes were disappearing and the bite marks were no longer on his neck and hands. Her guess was that he rushed towards Klaus` mansion as soon as he took the antidote.

"You`re alright?" he asked checking her for injuries too.

Caroline cursed herself inwardly for not stopping in her house to change. Last thing she wanted was for Enzo to see her wound. She just hoped that Klaus hadn`t left blood running on her shirt and thanked God for letting her hair grow these past couple of years enough to cover her wound.

"I`m not the one that got bitten by werewolves, remember?!" she attempted to joke while smirking nervously.

Enzo figured that her smile was fake and wandered if her nervousness was because of what had happened between her and the hybrid or because of his sidekick spies that surrounded them that very instant.

"What did he asked you in return?" he asked while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing I couldn`t handle…" she said looking down.

Enzo took a step closer and stopped when all that separated their bodies was a thin air. He caught her jaw with two fingers and gently forced her to look right in to his eyes. His gaze was compulsive and his lips were magnetizing hers.

"Caroline…" he whispered warningly. "Tell me…"

She swallowed as she heard her name pronounced. His sexy British accent, his provoking lips moving softly and his eyes piercing hers while his scent surrounded her face… it was like a siren calling her and she didn`t know how she could resist the urge to crush her lips with force on his.

She blinked several times before breathing deeply and taking a step back.

"Enzo… please…" she said as she stepped back.

He let her go smiling when he understood that the closeness was influencing her in the same way that it was influencing him.

"They`re watching…" she said in a low voice he could barely hear. The hybrids couldn`t certainly hear, which is why one of them stepped into their view in less than a second interrupting them.

"Hey!" he yelled at their direction. The two vampires turned on time to see a man in mid forties with raven hair and blue eyes looking at them like he was about to chastise them. "No whispering…" he added. "Keep your voice loud enough so I can hear you!"

Caroline smiled with no humor.

"Right…" she whispered bitterly. "No privacy!" she yelled turning back towards the man. She knew him well enough, even though they all were trying to stay invisible – Klaus` orders – every once in awhile she would see one of them checking the aria for danger or leaving something outside the door. Usually it was a note or a present from Klaus.

"Sorry Tim…" she said apologetically to the flashed vampire. She was older than him, but physically he looked at her father`s age and she felt bad for yelling at him. "I`m just stressed up… I forgot the rules."

"I have to report it…" he said sadly, almost guiltily. "You know that, right?" he said almost pleadingly. He was fond of her and he didn`t liked when Klaus got angry or punished her. He didn`t wanted to report anything – damn the sire bond! This girl was like a child to him and he really did care for her.

Enzo looked at him, examining him from head to toe. He saw him looking at the blond vampire and caught his caring look and voice. An idea flashed to his mind.

"It`s okay mate…" he said smiling. "You have to do, what you have to do…"

Tim looked at him with calculating eyes.

"I would introduce myself but I`m guessing you already know me…" he said smiling as he took few steps closer. The man looked at him unimpressed. "When is your shift over? Maybe we could go grab a bear or something…"

Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at the hybrid. He just glanced back at her with equally surprised look. She shrugged, showing him that she has no idea what Enzo was up to.

"I would prefer a real drink with my real mates…" he retorted almost hastily. He may like Caroline, but Tim was a werewolf once. His hatred for vampires run deep. The blond girl was a very rare exception. Maybe it was even a sire think. His boss like her, he liked her…

"Well, thank you for… um… your assistance." Caroline intervened glaring daggers at Enzo and taking a step closer. "Don`t worry about telling Klaus, I get it…"

She smiled sweetly to the hybrid and he bowed slightly, looking apologetic again, before leaving them seemingly alone.

Enzo turned around and faced her smirking.

"What was that about?!" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing important…" he said dismissively. "You were telling me about what Klaus asked in return of saving me…"

Caroline flinched. She had hoped he`d forgotten. And then, suddenly she smiled.

"Nothing important." she said echoing his words while smiling.

He sighted and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I`ll tell you if you tell me…" she said teasingly.

Enzo growled, but let the subject go.

"We`re not finished yet, love!" he said raising a warning finger at her. And then he added. "All right, you have one hour to get ready, gorgeous, we are going on a road trip."

"Wait, what?!" she exclaimed when Enzo turned his back on her and tried to leave.

He smirked and turned around to face her smiling.

"You didn`t really think that we would stay indoors at your birthday, did you?!"

He then winked at her and disappeared in the woods leaving a totally confused and stunned Caroline behind.

* * *

><p>Caroline took a quick shower and tried not to think too much about this outing. She called Elena to ask her if she was going along, while trying and failing to get information out of her. The only thing she got out of her was that she should wear something nice comfortable and warm enough.<p>

"Could you be any more vague?!" she exclaimed holding the cell phone tightly, irritated as she was.

"Nope, I`m not gonna tell you anything else other than you`ll love it!" she said cheeringly. "Enzo will kill me if I do."

"Oh come on! It`s my birthday…" she said pleadingly.

"Spiking of old age…" she teased. "What did Klaus asked in-?"

"Nothing important!" she retorted guessing her question.

"Caroline if the roles were reverses you`d killed me if I hadn`t told you everything with details…" she tried to reason.

"Just drop it Elena!" Caroline said defiantly and her friend figured that she wouldn`t say, no matter what.

"You`re totally trying to kill my buzz!" Elena protested.

"I am not… oh how was your time in Alps? Did you find Jeremy? Did you talk to him?!" she asked while putting on some make up.

"Ugh! Don't ask…" Elena said in a tiresome voice. "I caught him in the middle of… well you know!"

"Nooo!" Caroline exclaimed almost dropping the eye liner.

"Yeah… he was home for once in his lifetime though…" Elena`s voice drifted off.

"Does Bonnie know?"

"Yes…" Elena`s voice dropped. "It appears that they`re on the outs for a month now. So technically Jeremy was free when he… you know. He came back with me, he lives at the boarding house now…"

"Why didn`t she tell us that they`d broke up?" asked the blond vampire. "Wait, did he came back to get together with her?"

"Don`t sound so hopeful, Caroline. It`s more complicated than that." Elena scolded.

"Nothing`s complicated when it comes to love!" she simply replied. "Everything`s pretty simple actually. We`re the ones that complicate everything with our stubbornness, and selfishness…"

A few seconds of silence passed as Elena understood the alternate meaning in her words and struggled to find something to say.

"Anyways…" it was Caroline who spoke. "I`ve got to get dressed…"

"Um… yeah, I`ve… I have things to do too… um…" Elena mumbled awkwardly.

"See you later then…" said the blond before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Caroline was equally surprised and pleased to find herself in a place she loved. When Enzo took the blindfold and showed her where he and her friends had brought her, she was literally beaming! Her heart raced and eyes burned with unshed tears of excitement. It`s been literally a century since she had done something as casual and lovely as going to a theme park. She`s been leading a life driven by autopilot. No funny business, that was one of Klaus`s rules. He didn`t exactly locked her up in her ancient house and forbid her to go out, she did that to herself. She locked herself in the comfortable routine of the town Mystic Falls and refused to move on with her life in any way. When Damon and Elena were touring around the world, she sat on the porch and googl-ed to see all of her favorite places she`d one day see.<p>

The only place she had ever gone was New Orleans, decades ago… She wanted to travel, and the big bad wolf was okay with that – sort of…

"_As long as we travel together, love." He had said. "As long as I get to see your reactions and thoughts…"_

"_Why?" she had replied coldly. "If you really don`t care about me, if I`m just a possession of yours that you only want to punish for betraying you, why won`t you let me go alone? Or with Damon and Elena?"_

"_Because, I don`t want to!" he had simply replied. "Either you`ll go with me, or you`ll stay home, end of the story!" _

_With that the phone call was over and Caroline was left to sob all alone in the darkness._

She of course had preferred to stay in town. She wouldn`t grant him the satisfaction of going anywhere with him…

The park was full of people but Caroline could still see the hybrids lurking around to watch them, so she withheld the impulse to hug him and thank him and she only did the latter. When Enzo told her that Jeremy and Bonnie might be together again she was clapping her hands and jumping up and down from happiness.

"Come on, let`s choose a game before team Delena arrives!" Caroline said while grabbing his hand and running towards a platform.

She and Enzo had finally established the "Team" names and they`d agreed that they would use then ship names instead of real ones. Well it was Caroline`s idea and Enzo had just agreed to run along.

* * *

><p>"Nice scarf Blondie!" said Damon with his signature smirk when they were left alone.<p>

They`d been playing all day – well, at least the girls did – and they had decided to take a break and eat something before they went home. Bonnie had called to tell them she wouldn`t make it, something came up with Jeremy she`d said and Caroline was almost jumping with joy guessing what that "something" was. She couldn`t be more wrong... Elena had excused herself to go to the ladies room and Enzo decided to go order some drinks after they`d eaten. So it was just Caroline and Damon now, sitting on the wooden outdoors table.

"Thanks!" she said a little confused – not to say choked – that he had actually said a nice thing to a person that was not Elena, without someone torturing him or compelling him to do so.

"Red huh? A really intense color don`t you think? I like!" he continued saying and he actually winked while making a like gesture with his right hand.

"If you like my scarf so mach then I may consider giving it to you along with some lip gloss and eye liner…" she teased getting really uncomfortable with his stare.

Damon actually smiled at her and then leaned closer to whisper low enough so Enzo wouldn`t be able to hear.

"**_If_** you can take it off…"

Caroline`s eyes widened at his comment. Everything in his glare indicated that he knew exactly what he was talking about, like he knew about her little secret and Caroline was sure that he wasn`t messing around, she was sure he knew.

Damon dropped his voice again as he spoke.

"When did that happened?" his eyes stared at her neck and then back at her eyes as if he was explaining what he meant.

"I don`t know what you`re talking about…" she whispered suddenly looking down stalling until she found a convincing lie. She knew better than to hope he would actually fall for it.

"Really, Caroline?!" Damon snapped. "What will it take for you to understand that you`re a really terrible liar?"

"Fine, then it`s none of your business!" she snapped back looking at him directly this time.

"Why did he do this to you?" he asked and if Caroline hadn`t known better she would`ve thought that he actually cared.

"I told you, none of your business…" she repeated.

"Fine then I`ll get Elena to ask you, maybe it will be her business…" he made a gesture to stand up and head towards the restroom but Caroline caught his hand.

"No, wait!" she said and watched as he slowly sat back down. "I`ll tell you but you can`t tell anyone!"

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I`m serious, Damon!" she repeated sternly. "Not even to Elena!"

Damon looked at her bemused but he nodded after a few seconds.

"It happened this morning, before I saw Enzo in the woods…" she admitted. "And I think he did this to prove that he has no feelings about me…"

"No feelings about you?! Who`s he kidding?" Damon said sarcastically.

"I think I`m getting through his walls, Damon…" she said whispering even lower. "And I don`t think he likes it at all…"

"Well, at least we know that you`re still his number one weakness…" Damon seemed too lost in his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" she inquired "I just told you-"

"Exactly! He bit you to prove he doesn`t care… Which means he does not only cares, but that cares about you the most…"

"Yeah, that could be Klaus` logic…" Caroline said after thinking about it. "If you ask me, I think that the more pain he`s in, the more he hurts people he cares about…"

There were a few blissful seconds of silence.

"How did you know, anyway?" Caroline finally asked really curious. "A lucky guess?"

Damon actually smiled before looking at her scarf.

"It`s the scarf I gave you in your … well, in one of your birthdays – I don`t remember which one, since you`re a really old vampire lady…" that earned him a potato fry on his face. "Hey!"

"Go on!" she commanded. "Without the snarky commentary or the tomato cup goes next!"

Damon looked around to make sure that no one was listening. Caroline mimicked his move and made sure that Enzo was still wrapped up in a dull conversation with the waiter and Elena was nowhere to be seen. Was she supposed to be jealous of the waiter smiling up at her current… _**friend**_? Nah, she probably shouldn`t. But that didn`t stopped her from glaring daggers at the beautiful waiter.

"Well it`s not that cold outside that you`d be forced to wear a scarf and Elena commented about your scarf not matching your clothes…" as he said the following words, his eyes drop. "Well, I can't remember when was the last time that happened…"

"I can…" she said bitterly and Damon actually seemed guilty.

The last time she had mismatched her clothes and her scarf wasn`t matched with her outfit, was when she was his walking-talking-personal-blood bag.

"Precisely…" he mumbled looking down. "I`ve replayed that part of our lives quite often lately and seeing you today like that… it just ringed the bells-"

"What are you two whispering about?!" Elena asked suspiciously as she sat on the wooden bench next to Damon.

"Nothing!" they both said together causing Elena to actually narrow her eyes at them.

"Okay…" she said. "There was a slight chance I would`ve believed that before, but seeing you two agreeing on that is just making it even more suspicious…"

"I was just apologizing to Caroline…" Damon said nonchalantly.

"That`s convincing!" Caroline said giggling.

"About what?" Elena asked echoing Caroline`s thoughts.

"About the way I treated her when I first met her…" Damon was serious and his eyes met Caroline`s in a very truthful and apologizing stare.

Caroline understood that he meant it so she nodded to let him know she understood the subtle meaning.

"What did I miss?" Enzo asked coming back with their drinks.

"A historic moment!" Elena declared. "Damon just apologized to Caroline for being a dick back in… 2008 was it Care?" Elena asked not quite remembering.

"I think it was nine…" she replied.

"Damon apologized?" Enzo asked as if he`s been just informed that they`d received an alien visitor from planet Mars. Turning to Caroline he added. "What did you gave him? Is it from the good stuff?"

Everyone laughed. Everyone but Damon.

"Hey, I _am_ capable of apologizing while sober…" he protested.

They kept teasing him about his armature behavior and he kept biting the ned.

* * *

><p>Night fell. Like a dark clock covering the sky and everything around them with thick blackness. There were no stars tonight. The moon seemed to have disappeared, too frightened to show its face.<p>

The group decided to have their last tour in the fright house. Actually Enzo and Caroline got in while Elena and Damon opted to walk around and meet them to the other side. She followed her want-to-be-more-than-a-friend partner in and crossed fingers that she wouldn`t get carried away while being alone in a scare house with Enzo.

Two minutes after they`d entered the fright house, Enzo`s phone buzzed.

_You`re good to go, 20 minutes max. You`re welcome! D._

"What`s going on?" the blond asked reading the message after him.

"All right let`s go…" he said pulling her to a room that seemed to be empty.

"What`s going on?" she asked again as she waited for an answer.

Instead, Enzo flashed them against a wall and crushed his lips on hers.

Somewhere deep inside her she knew she had to pull away , she knew that they were both risking their lives and the lives of those they held dear. But she couldn`t help herself.

His body was wrapped around her connecting in all the right places. His lips were working magic on hers while his tongue burned like sweet cocktail into her mouth. His left hand was holding the back of her head to stop her from moving away – as if – and his right hand cupped her waist going lower and lower, until he lift her to the air and her legs wrapped around his waist. His belly pressed on her sensitive spot, trapping her in between himself and the wall.

Fake screams and really tensed music were all around them, but the only thing she could hear was their making out sounds. His lips slid down from her mouth to her jaw and upwards. Once her mouth was free she started talking.

"We really shouldn`t do this you know…" she stated.

"Do what?" he asked no yet releasing her from his hold or his other assaults. "All the things we want to do to each other?"

"All the things that will get you killed, Enzo… Klaus will-" she started to say, trying hard to wake up from the trance he had her in and pick up the strength to push him away. She never did…

"He doesn`t know." He reassured her. "He won`t know a thing…"

"Damon`s message…" she figured breathlessly. It was amazing how her brain still functioned.

Enzo nodded, still working with his lips and tongue, breaking away only to spare her some words.

"The hybrids are momentarily dead…" he stated.

That broke her haze and she pulled away instantly.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Damon pretended to be drunk and picked a fight with them while they were trying to follow us inside." Enzo explained calmly understanding that the mood was ruined. "He killed them seemingly out of raged. But they`re not rally dead, just got their necks snapped…"

"He can`t do that!" she started panicking. "You know Klaus`s rules!"

"He was willing to do it no one forced him… and Elena was in too." He added.

"Great!" she said starting to tear up. "That's just great! My best friend went behind my back!"

"Stop this!" he yelled at her angry for the first time while grabbing her face to force her look at him. "They did this for you, Caroline, but it was _their_ choice… They knew what they`d signed up for and they were all in. So don`t you dare feel guilty about anything! This is their birthday gift to you and you don`t get to waste it blaming yourself for what is about to come. Do you understand me?" he said the last words shaking her.

"He will punish them Enzo…" she whispered. "He will, and I`m not going to be able to stop him from doing it and it will be my fault if he hurts them…"

"How many times were you hurt because of them?!" He asked cupping her face into his hands and resting his forehead on hers. "How many time you`ve spared their liver and been hurt in the process?"

"That`s not the same…"

"Isn`t it?" he asked smiling bemused.

"No!" she said sternly raising a eyebrow. "It`s not…My life isn`t at risk…"

"None the less, this is a gift to you, Gorgeous… From them… A few minutes of privacy. And this…." He added while capturing her lower lip with his own lips before letting it go. "Is my gift for you… well, not that I don`t enjoy it myself…"

And she laughed.

It was a quick and brief laughter but he loved the sound of it.

"You`re used to giving everything away for your friends…" He said dropping his voice low. "But you`re not used at excepting thing from them. Damon and Elena can take care of themselves and they`d be much grateful if they learn that we made the most of our time together…"

Caroline consider it and decided that she had plenty of time to scold them about it later. But indeed she was wasting precious time there. She certainly didn`t agree with what they`d done, but what`s done was done, and she now had some time alone with herself and Enzo for the first time in what seemed like a century. She probably shouldn`t waist it when the price they`d paid was so high.

"All right, how much time do we have left?" she finally asked.

"Ten minutes." He replied.

"It`ll do!" she stated taking off her jacket and throwing it on the ground before attacking his lips with her own.

* * *

><p>"Is there something wrong with my face, Darling?" asked Kol while meeting the last of Bennett witch`s descendant`s gaze.<p>

"Yes!" she replied seemingly angry. "Unfortunately it`s the same annoying and unpleasant with yesterday!"

"Well, that`s because this isn`t my real face…" he said smiling. "Wait until I sleep back into my dashing body again, then you`ll talk differently."

"I`ve seen your real face Kol, it`s not my type." The witch spat back while trying to concentrate on the crystal.

That exact moment he crept from behind her startling her when he whispered the next words with his lips only few inches away from her ear.

"That`s why you were eye-sexing me in the corridor to the good old Shane's office?" he asked sensibly and Bonnie almost fainted.

She cleared her throat and shrugged him off trying hard to concentrate on the crystal.

After a few minutes of chanting her eyes opened wildly.

"I know what I have to do!" she said looking at her partner.

Kol looked back with hopeful eyes and a smile so wide it reached his ears.

"You know how to put me back in my old body?" he asked.

"Yes." Was the witches proud reply. "But first we`ll have to take down your brother…"

"Right…" he said hesitantly."The un-siring spell… It`s a simple one actually. Invented by a devious fellow witch, Davina Clair…"

"Who?" Bonnie asked really curious by his tone.

"No need to be jealous, Darling!" he said smiling flirtatiously. "she`s very dead…"

Bonnie rose her eyebrows.

"Could you stop flirting and start teaching me the spell?" she asked faking annoyance but failing hard.

"As you wish…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said that I wouldn`t write for a month but I just couldn't help myself!<strong>

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it…**

**Thanks everyone for reading, fave/following and reviewing and I hope I`m not disappointing you!**

**Pardon any grammar or spelling mistakes I still have no beta…**

**This chapter and the next one were originally one huge chapter but I decided to end it earlier because it was too huge. That means that the next chapter is almost ready and will be up soon. Chapter 5 is called "Hallucinations" and sheds some light to the past. With lots of steroline and klaroline moments in it.**

**Thanks again for reading and please, review… it really makes my day to read your opinions!**

**T.J.**


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: HALLUCINATIONS**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I`m back!<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait and thanks everyone that fav/followed, read and reviewed my story. **

**See you down there… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for tonight…" Caroline said while outside the front door of her house. Damon and Elena had already left and a new pack of hybrids were all around the house again. The others shift was over and they had already gone to report to Klaus in person. The verdict about her friends would probably be known tomorrow first thing in the morning and after the "Trial" they would be punished properly so the world would see what happened to these who broke the rules. She sighted.<p>

"Damon shouldn`t have done that tonight, you know..." Caroline said her eyes sad and her voice broken.

"I know…" he replied cautiously, he clearly wanted to say more but the hybrids were eavesdropping. "Well, let's just say that when he drinks he`s doing the things he doesn`t have the guts to do sober, he wanted to do this though!"

Caroline giggled. "Yeah, whatever…" she said before getting the keys out of her purse.

She suddenly hugged him, coughing him by surprise but he did hag her back.

"Thanks for everything tonight Enzo…" she said softly.

"You`re welcome, gorgeous!" he said closing his eyes while trying to savor her scent. Images of them making out in that scare house flashed through his mind and a sly smile appeared in his leaps while he released her.

"I hope we`ll be repeating that again…" he said and winked.

Caroline thanked god she couldn`t blush and replied a clumsy agreement.

She closed the door looking at him till the last possible moment.

As Enzo turned to leave he saw a glimpse of a familiar hybrid face… Tom…

He made a gesture at him with his head to follow him and Enzo complied. He whooshed silently following the hybrid deep in the woods. Was that the smart thing to do? Follow a hybrid into the woods? He didn`t get the time to think about it as the man stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

"Here`s fine, she won`t be able to hear us." Said Tom while leaning against a tree.

"What you mean?" Enzo inquired.

"Klaus wants a word with you, alone. And he didn`t wanted Caroline to know…" Tom stated shrugging.

"And why should I do that?" He retorted. "Last time I saw him he left me with a lethal werewolf bite on my neck, why should I even consider conversing with him?"

"Because you have no choice…" retorted the hybrid. "He said to ask you politely before dragging you to him. Do me a favor, I`m an old man, don`t force me to use force. I will if I have to but I prefer I don`t…"

Enzo sighted. He wouldn`t chicken out, he wouldn`t give Klaus that satisfaction.

"Where and when?" he asked.

"At the place you first arranged to meet." he said. At dawn…"

"Tell him I`ll be there…"Enzo simply said before turning his back and leaving the way he came.

This couldn`t be good.

* * *

><p>"<em>It`s time for your punishment, love…"<em>

"_Klaus, leave her be!" Stefan defended her. "Take out your anger on me, but let her go…"_

"_Silence ripper!" Klaus yelled shoving him to a wall with one single move of his hand. Caroline yelled his name and run towards him but Klaus stood in her way grabbing her from her throat._

"_YOU!" he roared glaring down at her murderously, spitting the word like it was venom while Caroline struggled under his hold in vainly._

"_What am I gonna do with you?" his voiced cracked in too many places and the tears Caroline was holding escaped her. Not only because of the hurt he clearly felt right then, but because of everything she knew he would do to them __**because**__ he was hurt…_

"_I should kill you…" he held her in the air by her throat, looking at her with frenzied eyes. "I should reap that treacherous little heart of yours and squeeze it until it`s nothing but a pile of ribs and blood…"_

_Caroline looked at him with pleading eyes but said nothing. _

"_Klaus, please stop!" Stefan begged on her behalf. "If you have to kill someone, kill me…"_

_He didn`t even spare him a glance he was piercing Caroline`s eyes with his own causing shivers of fear to spread all over her body for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. He tightened his grip and felt his anger grow when he saw Caroline resisting the urge to scream in pain. He wanted her to beg for his mercy – although he wasn`t considering showing her any. She refused him that pleasure… she refused to give into him and that only angered him even more._

"_Klaus…" Stefan made another attempt._

"_I said enough Ripper!" he yelled this time, still not wasting a glance at him. "I`ll take care of you when I`m done with her… Now, love, I believe you`re out of vervain, correct?" he asked so ridiculously sweetly, you`d think he just complimented her…_

_Caroline though recognized the dangerous edge in his voice and her eyes widened realizing where he was going with it. His smile widened with pleasure when he saw her reaction. _

_Stefan tried to whoosh towards them but some of Klaus` men tried to restrain him and a fight began. A fight he was losing outmatched and outnumbered as he was._

_Klaus didn`t shift his gaze from the blond vampire. He didn`t even flinched when Caroline finally started struggling against him._

"_No, Stefan!" she yelled eyes fixated on him. _

_It angered him more that in times when she was in danger she was more worried about Stefan than herself. He grabbed her by her arms and yanked her on the wall behind her with force. Caroline could swear she could hear a bone cracking and she finally screamed in pain. _

"_PAY ATTENTION WHEN I`M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled inches away from her face. Caroline suppressed her cries and tried to look at him. _

"_I`m sorry…" she breathed understanding that the more she resisted the more his men hurt Stefan._

"_Good girl!" he said smiling approvingly. "Now… answer my question, love."_

"_Yes…" she whispered while looking down. "I`m out of vervain."_

"_Don`t do this!" Stefan begged again on her behalf. "Please don't do this…"_

_In a flash Klaus dumped Caroline on the floor and whooshed to grab the ripper by his throat._

"_What would it take for you to shut up?!" he said in his dangerous husky voice._

"_Just hear me out!" Stefan begged. "Let her go… Let her go and I'll do whatever you want, I swear!"_

"_Yes, you will…" said Klaus smiling with his killer smirk. "But she`s not going anyway mate."_

_With his last words he snapped Stefan`s neck._

"_No!" Caroline yelled and run towards him again._

"_Going somewhere, love?!" Klaus said venomously as he started crushing her neck with one hand again..._

_At that moment the doors burst open and Caroline heard her friends bursting in and freezing at the sight. She couldn't see them but she could hear their gasps of terror…_

"_Caroline!" Elena yelled at the same time that she heard Damon scream: "Let her go!"_

"_If any of you two little lovesick fools will do as much as to move a muscle…" he threatened. He didn`t need to finish his threat, the innuendo was clear. And they both froze. Not that they had a choice with that many hybrids._

"_You`re on time for the show though…" he announced like the happy host he was, glancing at them and dropping Caroline on the floor uneasily…_

"_Don`t do this to me…" she whispered looking up at him with pleading eyes. _

_Klaus smiled wickedly and turned his gaze towards her again. It`s what he wanted, she had finally cracked._

"_Beg me..." he commanded still smirking. _

_He sat on his toes right in front of her, his elbow rested on his knees while he gently lifted her jaw up with his other hand so she looked straight into his blue orbs. _

"_I want to hear you beg, Caroline…" he said with his dangerously soft voice…_

_The room went utterly silent. No one spoke, no one breathed, no one dared to even move a muscle… _

'_Just do what he says, Caroline!' Elena wanted to scream at her. 'Just do what he wants and he`ll let you go… alive…"_

_The two former lovers exchanged a long lasting look. Klaus` eyes were amused, impatient, Caroline`s on the other hand were fierce and defiant. _

"_No." she said simply her words matching her fierce stance. _

_In a sudden elegant move he grabbed her again roughly, attempting to compel her to comply. His hold got unbearably tight and Caroline fought for her breath. She watched with terror while Klaus` pupils dilated but right at that point someone made an appearance interrupting his mind compulsion._

"_Brother! Nicklaus!" yelled Elijah as he entered the room. _

_Everyone turned to look at him with renewed hope. Elena even sighted with relief floating over her body. She always liked Elijah best from all the other originals and his presence was always reassuring and hopeful. Though Klaus didn't even flinch at the sight of his elder brother and kept holding the blond vampire by her throat, without even sparing a glance towards his brother._

"_Nick, what the hell are you doing!" yelled Rebecca also entering the room with Kol running right behind her. _

"_Oh, great, a family gathering!" said Klaus sarcastically while loosening the hold over the blond girl, not quite letting go though. "See love? They`ve all come for your rescue…"_

_He then let go of her throat and watched with disdain as she collapsed on the ground coughing and massaging her neck. He slowly slid down sitting on his feet once again and grabbing her face with two fingers to force her look up at him for the thousandth time. His eyes sliced into hers, cold as the ocean`s breeze and ruthless as the beast within…_

"_Don`t ever look away again!" he commanded. "I want you to look at me as I punish you! …They think they can save you love, but we both know the truth don`t we?" he said with a husky voice that seemed like a whisper. Only it was too loud to be considered a whisper. "We both know no one is going to save you from my wrath now…"_

_Caroline kept looking into his terrifyingly cold eyes. She couldn`t look away, as hard as she tried she couldn`t. The coldness that radiated from his glare made her shriven and she felt her blood slowly turning into ice. She started shaking and a small sob escaped from her trembling lips._

"_Please…" she whispered as she kept looking into his eyes with her watered ones. "Please don`t hurt them…"_

_Klaus` eyes melted over her pleas. But when he realized that she was begging to show __**them**__ mercy instead of herself, he went even crazier than he already was._

_He shot up and started pacing up and down the room like a caged animal, like a bomb ready to explode._

"_HOW DARE YOU?!" he roared leaning down towards her face. "HOW DARE YOU DEFEND THEM?! DEFEND HIM?!"_

_Caroline slowly looked up and stared helplessly into his eyes willing him to show mercy on her friends… on her lover… the two of them kept staring at each other wordlessly before someone else broke the silence._

"_Let them go, Nicklaus…" Elijah intervened once more looking sternly towards his brother who didn`t move an inch from the staring competition with the blond vampire. _

"_Nick please, you may not see it now because you`re clearly blinded with rage, but you`ll regret it if you hurt her. Trust me!" it was Rebecca who spoke to everyone`s surprise. _

_No one else dared to talk. They knew that if anyone was able to get through him at this dark hour, was his family. But they didn`t know if even they could reach him._

"_Nick…" Kol said for the first time making a small move towards him with both hands in a calming attempt. _

"_ENOUGH!" Klaus yelled and abruptly turned to face them freezing his brother in the place, making them all to hold their positions, as they were uncertain about what his reaction would be to an unexpected movement. "Don't you have anything better to do than to play advocates to that treacherous creature?!"_

_To his last words he pointed towards Caroline with an untold disgust in his voice and stance._

"_Leave her be!" Rebecca exclaimed taking a threatening step closer. _

"_Leave her be?!" he laughed without humor before he grew serious again. "She betrayed me, sister! I will not tolerate-"_

"_You two were on the outs then, Nick!" Rebecca yelled back. "You practically kicked her out of the compound; she had every right to move on. What did you expected she`d do?!"_

"_I expected her to have the decency to at least wait a decade before she found a new suitor!" he retorted with certain hatred in his eyes. "I expected her to be more loyal and less hasty while choosing her next lover…"_

_But Rebecca wasn`t fooled by his act. She could clearly see the hurt and disappointment into his eyes and she knew he was just acting out. Don`t get me wrong, Klaus had put up a convincing show, but Rebecca had lived a thousand years by his side and she knew perfectly well when he was hurt._

"_Listen to yourself!" she said in amazement. "Are you really going to kill her because she fell in love with the wrong man?"_

_Klaus laughed again but once again his laughter didn`t reached his eyes._

"_Is this why you`re so eager to protect her little sister?! You feel some foolish sentimental attachment towards her because once you were in the same position? Because I killed all of your incompetent suitors, who would only have broken your heart in the end?!" Klaus asked amused. _

"_Stop this Nick!" she yelled. "This isn`t about me and we both know it, Caroline isn`t like me!"_

"_As for killing her…" he said as if Rebecca had never spoke. He circled around her while looking down at her predatorily. "I see no point in doing that…" he kneeled again stroking her right chin tenderly with one finger before leaning close to whisper in her ear. "I will simply punish her."_

"_You`re a fool if you think she`ll ever forgive you if you hurt her friends…" his sister spat._

_Klaus ignored her baby sister, his attention fully focused on the blond vampire in front of him as she turned her head slowly to her right, towards his face. Their eyes met again and Klaus` smile widened at the fear he saw in her eyes. He of course knew that she feared only for her friends but, still, that was something…_

"_Nicklaus… Be fair brother!" Elijah made one last attempt on reasoning. "Our sister is right; you have no reason to harm the young lady... Now, I don`t wish to fight with you on this matter but I will if I have to-"_

"_I don't care about your wishes Elijah!" he spat suddenly stepping towards his brother aggressively. "I don`t care about justice and I certainly don`t care is she forgives me or not! Let me make myself clear. I will do as I see fit to her and all of you either stay and stand icily by enjoying my undeniable skills at punishment or you`ll gonna have to leave… But if you try, in any way to sabotage or stop me, I`ll box the lot of you in the caskets for the next nine hundred years. Am I making myself clear?!"_

_A considerable amount of time passed without anyone daring to even breathe the wrong way. However, everyone froze at the sound of Caroline`s laughter ringing in the compound, loud and clear. She was giggling when she stood up and her gaze was fully focused on Klaus as she hastily removed the remaining tears on her face._

"_What`s so amusing love?" asked Klaus, slowly turning towards her with a dangerous smile on._

"_You…" she simply said still smiling. "There he is ladies and gentleman…" she added waiving her hand as if to introduce him to an invisible crowd. "Give it up for the best played villain role of the year, from the biggest asshole of a king Nicklaus Michelson!"_

"_Blondie have you completely lost it?" Damon asked frowning while Elena looked at her friend, with her face echoing her lover`s words. She too looked like she was thinking Caroline had gone completely lunatic! _

_Caroline ignored both of them and looked straight at Klaus._

"_You`re a coward!" she said crossing hands on her chest. "Threatening your family… terrorizing my friends… Trying to scare me… instead of admitting that you have lost this battle, that you have lost me! This is all your fault, you are the one who drove me away and now that you`ve realizes what`s the prize of your stupidity, you`re hurt… and you`re trying to blame me and you`re trying to get at me by threatening me…" with every sentence she took a step closer until she stood right in front of him. "But guess what, Nicklaus Michelson, I`m not afraid of you… I don`t believe your villain façade!"_

"_Don`t you now?!" he asked smiling with amusement._

"_You want to play the big bad wolf? Fine, play it! But don`t ever ask me again why I abandoned you Klaus, cause I never did! You were the one who pushed me away… With your coldness, and your absence, and your indifference… You forced me to leave your side when I was willing to fight for you, to stand by your side no matter what, till the end… And I would have…"_

"_I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!" he yelled looking exasperated. "I did it because I was fool enough to let myself care for you! I should`ve known nothing good would`ve come out of this!"_

"_Tell yourself whatever you need to Klaus!" she yelled back his words from so long time ago, it seemed like a lifetime. "But the truth is that you compelled me to leave your side, and even if you did it to protect me – as you said – that wasn`t your call to make! It was my choice and you took it from me! So if there is someone to blame for my so called betrayal, that someone is you!"_

"_YOU BETRAYED ME!" Klaus roared feeling the fury taking over his body at Caroline`s accusations._

"_I DID NOT!" she yelled back. "We were not together then, I was free!"_

_Klaus took several breaths while trying to remind himself why he shouldn`t kill her. He really hoped he didn`t have to do what he was about to do next but the girl seemed oblivious to the crime she convicted, and that truly enraged him. So he`d had to make her pay… He`d had to make her see the fault in her ways…_

"_All right then… As it seems it`s time for your little lesson…" he said angrily while turning to one of his hybrids. "TONY! Bring them in, would you?"_

_Klaus looked right at Caroline with a smile that said "I did warn you, love". He watched her reaction smiling wildly when he saw her face paled to whiteness._

"_Tyler?!" she asked in disbelief as one of the hybrids carried the werewolf boy inside. "MOM?!" she yelled and tried to run towards her when another hybrid brought her in._

_Klaus blocked her way looking down at her with his werewolf features on, his sharp fangs and golden eyes showing._

"_I wouldn`t!" he warned._

"_Screw you! she`s my moth-" before she could finish her sentence, the back of Klaus` hand connected with force with her right chick and if he hadn`t reach out to catch her she would of flown to the other side of the compound. However he hadn`t caught her to stabilize her. His hands held her too tightly while he shook her hard. It really hurt but she made no protest watching his chilling eyes darting into hers._

"_Watch-your-bloody-tongue-sweetheart!" he said each word separately. _

"_Or what?!" she provoked and bite her tongue regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth._

_Klaus smiled and turned to the newcomers. _

"_Or I`ll kill them both…" he said as simply as he would`ve said that outside was raining. "Now… where were we?... Ah yes your lesson… Choose sweetheart… Either I will rip Tyler`s heart out from his chest, or I`ll turn your mother into a vampire…" he stated cheeringly._

_Caroline stared at him in disbelief._

"_What?" a whisper escaped her mouth._

"_Your choice sweetheart…" he said smiling with the dimples appearing in his face and eyes glowing with amusement. "You have ten seconds to decide… Or I`ll kill them both!"_

_The blond vampire stared at him in disbelief while he smiled back with his most characteristic sadistic grin reaching his ears…_

Caroline shot out of the bed screaming. She tried to calm her breathing and failed. Her heart was beating so loud she thought even a human could`ve heard it. Her entire body was covered with sweat and her neck aced like hell. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing.

_Just a dreadful hallucination, Caroline… _She told herself. But it was not just a hallucination; it was a memory, her worst nightmare and her worst reality.

She listened carefully and realized that her mother wasn`t probably back yet. It was twelve o` clock on the dock and she was probably working late. She sight relieved that she wouldn`t have to explain herself to her. It was enough that Damon of all people knew. She didn`t wanted her mother to worry because of Klaus` foolish game. He probably wanted to prolong this moment. He would certainly let her suffer till the last possible second.

But he would heal her… Right?

She sighted.

"Brace yourself Caroline, this is only the beginning…" she told herself as she threw the covers away to go get a shower.

* * *

><p>Liz Forbs woke up with all of her senses on alert.<p>

"MOM!" she heard her daughter scream like she was in at most pain. Her brain went slack at the thought of someone hurting her daughter. She screamed so desperately, that the Sherriff felt a gruesome chill pass through her for the first time in awhile.

"No, please don't do this! MOM!" she screamed again, but this time the Sherriff was already on her feet and out of her daughter`s bedroom in no time. She fiercely kicked it down expecting to find someone attacking her with a stake.

Imagine her surprise when she found her daughter turning and twisting in her bed, all covered in sweat and screaming with a heartbreaking sound.

"What`s going on?!" Tom asked as he entered the room, looking genially concerned.

"I think she was having a bad dream…" Liz told him before running immediately at her daughter`s side and trying to wake her up. "Sweetie, wake up sweetie it`s just a bad dream! It`s just a dream Caroline! Wake up!"

Caroline`s eyes shot open and Liz sighted with relief.

"Mom…" she mumbled looking up at her with apologizing eyes...

"It`s okay it was just a dream…" she started saying but was silenced by her daughter`s cries.

"I`m sorry mom! I`m so sorry! Please… Klaus, please don`t do this! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE STOP!"

"_Your choice sweetheart…" he said smiling with the dimples appearing in his face and eyes glowing with amusement. "You have ten seconds to decide… Or I`ll kill them both!"_

"_No…" she whispered. "You won`t do this…." She said shaking her head like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him. "You won`t do this to me…"_

"_Oh really?" he said seemingly amused._

"_What is going on here?!" a surprised and exhausted voice came from behind her._

"_Stefan!" Klaus said smiling at him. His tone and stance would indicate that he was an old friend who just happened to show up to a party. "I was wondering when you would join the land of the living again."_

"_What are they doing here Klaus?!" he asked hastily looking at the Sheriff and the werewolf._

"_Oh, them? Nothing it`s just a little extra something I prepared…" he said still smiling. "You know, like a surprise item… you know all about cliff changers don`t you? Or at least you did… in the twenties…"_

"_Caroline?" he asked knowing that he would not get a real answer from the hybrid._

_With a flash Klaus stood in front of him, pupils dilating._

"_You will not speak to her until I grant you the permission to do so…" he compelled and Stefan nodded in agreement._

_Klaus smiled self consciously. _

"_So… Where were we? Ah, yes… the sweet Caroline was about to make a choice in about… ten seconds, right?"_

"_Nick are you out of your freaking mind?!" yelled Rebecca and at the same time Elijah whooshed at him pinning him on a wall. _

"_That is enough, Nicklaus…" the eldest Michelson hissed. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. You`re gonna let this girl go and we`ll discuss this-"_

_Before Elijah could alter another word Klaus had the dagger stabbed deep into his heart. He fell on the ground with a loud sound._

"_Nick!" both Rebecca and Kol yelled disapprovingly. The former flashed to grab her brother and lift him up by his arms._

"_What is wrong with you?!" she yelled at him._

"_Try and take the dagger out of him without my permission and you`re next in line Rebecca!" he yelled back. _

_Before the blond original could utter a word, Caroline was on him. She collided forcefully punching her clenched fists on his chest wanting so badly to hurt him with something, anything... To her disappointment he didn't even flinch. If nothing else he seemed to enjoy it. _

"_You son of a bitch!" she cursed as she continue the blows on his chest. "Just because your mother was a screwed up bitch, that doesn`t give you the right to kill everyone else`s mothers!"_

_Klaus simply looked down at her indifferent at the insult towards his mother as he effortlessly removed her wrists from his chest locking each of her wrists in his iron hold. He looked impassive at her insults. But his eyes were serious and deadly as he spoke._

"_Five seconds sweetheart…" he whispered._

"_Don`t do this!" she begged crying on full sobs now. "Please don`t do this to me…"_

"_Two…" he said coldly as he enveloped her trembling body into his arms and placed a tender kiss on her forehead._

"_Klaus… please…" she cried out._

_Elena was full on tears but she dared not utter a word fearing Klaus` reaction. She was simply sobbing in Damon`s arms. Damon looked at Liz reassuringly. He knew that she would get through whatever happened but he really hoped Caroline said the correct words…_

_Elijah lay flatly on the table where Rebecca had put him, while the blond original girl averted her tearful eyes from the scene unfolding in front of her, Kol sat on the table next to his brother`s lifeless body and was staring at the floor. He had no magic to stop them and even if he could, he wasn`t sure he wanted to mess with his big brother while he was like this. He wanted to be by the blond vampire`s side, though. He had grown to like her over the past fifteen years and couldn`t bring himself to just walk away from the room where she suffered… Same for Rebecca… She would never admit it but Caroline was as close to a friend to her as anyone could be. Well, she was actually second, Hayley was the first in that list._

"_One…" Klaus`s voice brought everyone on planet earth again._

"_Okay, okay! Just stop!" she yelled panicked as she tried to push herself away from his embrace. "I`ll do it… I will choose just, please, stop… stop counting…" _

_Klaus looked down at her harshly, allowing her to take a step away from him…_

"_Time is up, love… choose" he stated._

"_Sweetheart it`s okay…" Liz reassured her._

"_No, Care! You don`t have to-" Tyler started to say but received a punch from the hybrid holding him, after Klaus nodded at their direction._

"_I…" she trembled out. "I…"_

_How could she do that, how could she condemn Tyler to death? But she couldn`t force her mother to be an immortal creature she had spend her entire life hating… But then again being a vampire was better than not being at all…_

"_Come on, love, we don`t have all day!" Klaus said irritated._

"_I… can`t choose…" she said finally looking up at him pleadingly. _

_She hoped that her pleas would get through his walls; she hoped that he would stop, for her… She even thought she saw him hesitate for a moment, she thought she saw his eyes melt before they turned into ice again…_

"_Very well then…" he said coldly and tried to pass by her. "I`ll kill them both!"_

"_No, please wait!" Caroline yelled when she figured that Klaus was going to actually do it. "Please stop…"_

_Klaus froze and slowly turned to look at her._

"_Turn her… Turn my mom, that's my choice…" she whispered defeated._

_She tried her best not to collapse on the ground crying and screaming all the while. She hated him so much in that moment that if she had a white oak stake she would`ve staked him in a heartbeat – no question. She felt something clenching in her chest as she struggles to breath. _

"_I`m sorry mom…" she whispered while crying her heart out. "I`m so sorry…"_

"_It`s okay sweetheart…" she said with a faint smile as she drank Klaus` blood. "I`ll be fine…"_

_The moment she finished her sentence Klaus snapped her neck and caught her as she started to fall down. Caroline couldn`t help but look the other way as she heard the crack. Klaus gently put the Sherriff's unconscious body on a chair before turning to look at the "stage"._

"_And now…" he said as he flashed behind Tyler again. "The last piece of art…" he stuck his hand inside Tyler`s chest from behind him and squeezed his heart._

"_Klaus no!" Caroline yelled and tried to reach out._

_She froze in the middle of her step, it was already too late. Tyler dropped down with surprise and terror still in his eyes and a bleeding chest. Unlike Liz Forbs, Klaus let Tyler drop on the floor and threw down his hart down nonchalantly._

"_There…" he said as he took a towel to clean his bloody hands. "Now you`ve learnt your lesson!"_

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Elena`s scream echoed into the room as Damon struggled to restrain her._

"_No…" Stefan muttered looking down at the body._

* * *

><p><em>What no one could predict was Caroline`s reaction.<em>

_She felt like she was on autopilot. For the first time in the history of her vampirism, Caroline Forbs lost control of herself. She felt her vampiric features appearing on her face along with her fangs as he rushed towards him._

"_You Bastard!" she yelled. _

_Rebecca was quicker than her though and she caught her at her second step, covering her mouth with her palm to choke out her other insults._

"_Shhh..." said the blond original girl as she struggled to restrain the baby vampire. "Stop it Caroline! Stop! Don`t you get it? That`s what he wants…" she said in a reasoning tone. But Caroline saw no reason anymore. "He wants you to provoke him so he`ll keep killing the people you love. And he`s never gonna stop until there`s no one left… If you want to protect them, do what I do for centuries now and keep your mouth shut…I know it`s hard, but you`ve got to play by his rules…"_

_Caroline stopped struggling at her last words. Her pained eyes never leaving Klaus`s. He, on the other hand looked amused as he watched the whole girl bonding display. Rebecca let her go reluctantly and the young vampire walked closer to Tyler`s dead body. She felt like she was sleepwalking. Her aching heart was her only proof that this wasn`t just a terrible nightmare. _

"_Tyler…" she whispered as she leaned from above. She made his eyes close and added "There… No he could be just sleeping…"_

_Caroline seemed to hear Elena`s sobs but couldn`t really bring herself to think of calming her best friend down. Her mom was all she saw…_

"_Caroline…" Stefan whispered tearing up for the first time as he watched her break down. She didn`t scream, she didn`t cry, actually the tears seemed to have miraculously disappeared. She felt numb, which was good, right? But she was broken, and he knew that… he could literally feel her pain…_

_She ignored everything and everyone as she caressed her mother`s face. Klaus watched everything with fake indifference, but deep down, he was the one who was hurting the most… it destroyed him to watch her in so much pain. And the fact that he had caused every bit of it made him feel even worse. He had slipped to his villain role easily, it was like a second nature to him after all these centuries he had reached perfection. But for someone who knew him well enough, someone say like his little sister, it was obvious that his actions were on autopilot… He was going through motions, almost mechanically. As if reading his mind Rebecca caught his eyes while he was pouring another glass of whiskey and shook her head at him disapprovingly. He could almost hear her voice in his head "Don't do this, Nick…"_

_Caroline finally stood up and turned at his direction. He broke the eye contact with his sister and looked at the blond vampire in front of him._

"_All right…" she said with tired voice and blazing eyes. "How do you want to do this?"_

_Klaus smiled at her evilly. He approached her slowly and predatorily, but he remained silent until he stood right in front of her._

"_I thought you`d never ask!" he said as his smile widened._

* * *

><p>"I hope you have a great reason for interrupt my seven minutes in paradise with my incredibly sexy and irresistible girlfriend, Sheriff…" Damon said with his flirtatious tone and the eye thing on – even if Liz couldn`t appreciate it, Elena still could.<p>

"Damon!" his girlfriend scolded him, saying his name with clenched teeth.

"Damon, it`s Caroline, something`s wrong with her!"

Sheriff`s alerted voice made Elena jump off the bed and Damon frown.

"Let me guess…" he said stiffing his nose. "Hallucinations… a huge werewolf bite on her neck…"

"What?!" Elena screamed at the same time Sheriff Forbs asked "How did you know?!"

"It doesn`t matter." He answered to the both of them. "Did you call Klaus?"

"I tried to get a hold on him but I couldn`t. Tom reassures me that one of the hybrid guards went to inform him about her conditions but…" Liz said.

"Wait what?!" Damon asked. "Klaus doesn`t know about her being bitten?! What does that Barbie vamp has in her blond head, cotton?! I told her to go to Klaus!"

"Wait when this happened?!" Elena asked looking at the clock panicked.

"I`m guessing yesterday, when she went to see him…"

"Damon, it`s six a.m.!" Elena stated already panicking.

"Oh, my god!" Liz exclaimed.

"Okay, Liz don`t panic. Okay?!" Damon said while motioning to Elena to get dressed. "Elena`s coming to your house right now. If that hybrid has already left then that means that Klaus is probably on his way. He won`t let her die, okay? She`s the last person he would let die…"

"Okay… It`s just… will he make it?!" Liz asked still obviously too scared.

"Of course he will… He always does… It`s Caroline…" Damon reassured her a little more before he hang up.

"So you knew this the entire time?!" Elena asked angrily as she vamp sped to get dressed quickly.

"This is so not the time for this…" Damon said as he dilated Enzo`s phone number.

Elena scoffed and Damon sighted.

"Look, we`ll talk about this later but right now, we have to fix this… I swear that Blondie`s stupidity is unbelievable someti- Hey Enzo!" he said quickly. "Where the hell are you…"

"Out with a friend…" came his sarcastic tone.

"What friend? I`m right here!" he exclaim with a classic Damon tone.

"Is there a reason why you called me?" he asked looking to be in a rush.

"Long story short, Blondie is dying, we are going on a rescue mission and we have to find Klaus… If you care to join the team…" he started saying as he watched Elena exit the room.

"What do you mean she`s dyeing?" said an unexpected voice.

"Hey, that`s my phone!" Enzo protested in the background of other line.

"Klaus..." Damon recognized the first voice a little shocked. "I didn`t know you were friends with my buddy-"

"You have two seconds to tell me what happened to Caroline…" he growled from the other line. "Or I`ll rip Enzo`s heart out…"

"So much for friendship…" Damon teased. "Wait, how can you not know what happened to her? You`re the one who bit her…"

Damon heard a weird loud sound and then nothing…

"Hello?!" he called in hopes that someone would answer. "Klaus?"

"He`s on his way… Me too…" he heard Enzo say before hanging up.

Damon stood staring at the blank phone for awhile. Enzo and Klaus, together at this hour… Phones down, no one knew where Klaus was while Enzo was reluctant to answer his phone.

"Hm…" Damon said to himself after awhile. "That`s an unexpected turn of events…"

* * *

><p>A dark figure appeared on the Mystic Falls old graveyard approaching the man, standing in front of a gravestone, from behind.<p>

"Took you long enough." Said a manly British accent not turning around to face the intruder. "I was beginning to think you were too afraid to show your face…"

The other man chuckled before answering:

"I`m not one of the other leeches who would`ve scuttled at your sight… It`ll take a lot more than that to scare me off Klaus…"

At that point Klaus turned around to face the man he had summoned and smiled at him.

"I knew you wouldn`t be afraid of my reach or of my power and that makes you an almost worthy opponent…" he then smiled and bought a finger to his lips before going on. "But as it is I know what scares you the most… And if you won`t do as I ask, you will lose more than your head…"

The man stared at the hybrid unaffected by his threat just yet.

The hybrid made a few steps closer to the other man.

"Tell me…" he said in an amused and low voice while smiling. "What do you think Caroline would do if she knew that you are the one who destroyed her life, Enzo?"

Enzo looked at him with a slightly astonished look on his face.

"You wouldn`t…" he replied a little taken aback.

"Oh I would…" Klaus said mockingly before getting serious again. "Keep your hands off her, or Caroline will know you were the one who gave her and Stefan in. She`ll know you betrayed them to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that`s it for now… I hope you liked it…<strong>

**We will be learning more about Enzo and Klaus`s first agreements and you`ll be astonished at the revelations. In the next chapter we`ll have more info about the steroline story – the last hallusination/flashbacks – and some klaroline vs carenzo moments ;) the next chapter is called "The truth" for so many reasons… oh we`ll see some Kennet too.**

**Tell me what do you think about the new poster and please REVIEW… the reviews are keeping me going and knowing that people still like this story… **

**or not…**

**Let me know what you think anyway.**

**Love, T.J.**


End file.
